Harry Potter et les magiciennes et les autres !
by Atlantea
Summary: Harry entre dans sa 6ème année. Qui sont les magiciennes ? Que veulent-elles ? Qui d'autre surveille Harry ? Couples, suspence et révélations en perspective ! HPHG
1. Tout commença par

**Harry Potter et les magiciennes... et les autres !**

_**Ce titre me plait beaucoup... C'est vrai quoi, c'est toujours Harry Potter et ceci ou Harry Potter et cela, mais on fait comment quant c'est Harry Potter et ceci et cela et ça et encore ça... ? Et ben on dit « et les autres »... Je suis géniale ! Génialissimement géniale ! Non ? Qui vous dit que je demande votre avis ? Lisez et taisez vous !**_

_**(enfin si vous voulez me donner votre avis je suis toute ouïe) **_

_**Donnez moi votre avis ! **_

_**(elle sait pas ce qu'elle veux c'est désespérant) **_

_**Approbation de tête de la part d'**__**Eterna de Solary**_

_**Lisez la avant qu'elle nous fasse un caca nerveux ! Avec tout mes encouragements, Eterna...**_

**Tout commença par...**

Harry regardait la pluie tomber d'un regard vide. Depuis combien de temps tombait-elle déjà ? Plus d'un mois... depuis qu'il était rentré de Poudlard, en fait. Ce temps retranscrivait si bien ses sentiments. Son humeur était sans cesse au gris...

Sirius était _mort_.

Harry avait mal. Tout était de _sa_ faute... La mort de Sirius, de ses parents et de qui d'autre encore ? Allez savoir ! Mais le pire dans tout ça était qu'il avait aussi entraîné ses amis dans sa bêtise ! Ron, Neville, Luna et Ginny... ils l'avaient suivit sans hésitation... Et puis il y avait Hermione... Il s'était pourtant juré que la protéger coûte que coûte, de ne jamais la mettre en danger. Et voilà le résultat !

Des cris venant du rez-de-chaussée le tirèrent de ses réflexions moroses. Le jeune sorcier descendit pour découvrir sa tante et son cousin terrorisés par un animal non identifié, un étrange croisement entre un cerf et une panthère de la taille d'un chat... Harry eut un sourire mi-amusé mi-désespéré. Il savait ce qu'était cet animal, et c'était une créature magique capable de faire de la télékinésie et, dit-on, extrêmement intelligent. On appelait cette race les Rikuarfas – Harry était bien incapable de citer l'étymologie de ce mot – et elle était extrêmement rare.

« Fais quelque chose ! » vociféra la tante Pétunia en voyant une tasse de thé voler près d'elle.

Le Survivant fut tenté de ne pas répondre à cet ordre mais il préféra se montrer serviable et s'approcha de la bête qu'il prit dans ses bras avant de remonter dans sa chambre.

« Et bien, fit-il à l'animal, tu terrorises les Moldus ? Ce n'est pas bien ! Même si le coup du gâteau sur la tête de Dudley ça m'a plut ! »

Le rikuarfa se mit à ronronner... pas un ronronnement de chat, c'était plus clair, plus aigu et agréable dans l'ensemble. Il fit un mouvement de la tête et un symbole se tatoua dans le creux du poigné gauche de Harry. Ce dernier sursauta, surpris... ce symbole était le même que celui qu'on pouvait voir sur le flanc de son "invité à quatre pattes".

A ce moment le sorcier se rappela de ce que lui avait dit Hermione sur les rikuarfas _« ils étaient des animaux qui choisissaient leurs maîtres en se liant à eux par un moyen qui leur est propre... » _C'était ce qu'elle avait dit...

« Alors, comment je vais t'appeler ? » demanda Harry en regardant son nouvel animal de compagnie.

Le regard d'émeraude de l'orphelin croisa celui d'ambre du rikuarfas.

« _Mmm_... Freyr, ça t'ira très bien ! » affirma au bout de quelques minutes de réflexions le Survivant.

Le nouvellement nommé Freyr eut un ronronnement approbatif – du moins c'est ce qui sembla à Harry – et s'approcha de la cage d'Hedwige. La chouette regarda son nouveau compagnon de ses grands yeux avant d'émettre un son qui n'avait rien d'agressif : elle avait adopté le petit animal.

Loin de Londres, dans une clairière fleurie et colorée un groupe de personnes s'était regroupé. Elles portaient toutes une cape blanche qui les recouvrait entièrement et semblaient les protéger de la pluie. Malgré tout on pouvait voir qu'il ne s'agissait que de femmes. L'une d'elle, de taille moyenne, s'avança vers celle qui se tenait au centre du cercle.

« Mes respects, Votre Altesse Maîtresse de l'Eau, déclara-t-elle, vous vouliez me voir ?  
- Oui, Maîtresse du Feu, fit son Altesse, je voulais vous parler des agissements actuels des sorciers. »

La Maîtresse du Feu ne sembla pas surprise de cette réponse.

« Ma Reine, continua-t-elle, le climat actuel dans le monde des sorciers et très tendu, nous savons toutes pourquoi...  
- Oui, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom... soupira la reine d'une voix rêveuse. Il descend de l'une de nous, la Maîtresse des Ombres... Certes une magicienne du second Ordre mais puissante tout de même. »

Ses sujets approuvèrent en silence.

« Que veux-tu faire Ondine ? » demanda une nouvelle venue.

Cette dernière s'avança vers la souveraine, on s'inclina à son passage.

« Stella, fit respectueusement la Maîtresse de l'Eau, je ne pensais pas vous voir. »

La dénommée Stella sourit.

« Je m'en doute Ondine, mais je t'ai posé une question.  
- Et bien... Je pense qu'il faudrait empêcher Vous-Savez-Qui de nuire une bonne fois pour toute ! répondit la reine avec ferveur. »

Stella soupira. Décidément, la nouvelle reine n'avait pas la sagesse de la dernière...

« Tu as tort Ondine, peux-tu nous dire pourquoi Flamme ? »

La Maîtresse du Feu cilla, surprise. Elle était retournée dans le cercle à l'arrivée de Stella et préférait ne pas trop se faire remarquer. Peut-être à cause de cette stupide prédiction...

« _Heu_... Je ne suis pas sûre d'être la mieux placée pour répondre Ô Maîtresse des Astres mais je pense qu'il y a un rapport avec la prophétie que voulait V-Voldemort. »

Une étincelle s'alluma dans le regard de la Maîtresse des Astres, cette magicienne était intelligente, elle le sentait. Les compagnes de Flamme la regardaient avec envie, l'intelligence de la jeune fille était enviée de plus d'une de ses semblables. Elle était encore toute jeune – elle n'avait pas encore 16 ans et les magiciennes vivent de 100 à 200 ans, exception faites de Stella qui avait un peu plus de 1000 ans – et peu de personnes l'avaient déjà vue sans sa cape.

« Flamme a raison, déclara Stella, cette prophétie contient des informations qui font que nous ne pouvons pas_ vraiment _intervenir dans ce combat. Néanmoins rien ne nous empêche de protéger Poudlard et surtout Harry Potter... Pour ce faire j'ai ordonné à la Maîtresse des Animaux d'envoyer un de ses protégés au jeune sorcier...  
- Qu'a-t-elle envoyé, Ô Maîtresse des Astres ? demanda une magicienne du second Ordre, la Maîtresse de la Foudre.  
- Un rikuarfas, répondit Stella. Les pouvoirs psychiques de ses animaux pourront servir à M. Potter. »

Le silence se fit. Personne n'osait intervenir, la présence de la Maîtresse des Astres les impressionnait trop. Il fallait dire que Stella avait, comme je l'ai déjà dit, plus de mille ans et qu'elle était la plus puissante des magiciennes existantes. Elle avait été une des premières Reines des magiciennes mais elle avait quitté ce poste pour le laisser à d'autres après l'avoir occupé deux cents ans. Malgré ça son autorité était supérieure à celle de la Reine et si elle donnait un ordre, même contraire à celui de la Reine elle pouvait être sûre qu'il serait appliqué. Elle était respectée et admirée peut-être même crainte.

« Flamme, appela-t-elle, vient avec moi s'il te plaît. »

La formule de politesse était simplement là pour faire "bien" car, Stella le savait, avec ou sans la jeune magicienne allait la suivre.

« Vous voulez me parler ?  
- Oui, approuva la Maîtresse des Astres. J'aimerai te dire de faire attention à toi cette année, Poudlard n'est plus aussi sûr qu'avant. Méfie toi et, si le cas est, et je dis bien seulement uniquement dans ce cas, d'extrême urgence n'hésite pas à te servir de tes pouvoirs de Maîtresse du Feu ou de magicienne même devant les sorciers...  
- Mais, je croyais que...  
- Que c'était interdit ? Je sais, mais je te donne cet ordre en connaissance de cause, crois moi ce combat sera décisif, nous savons toutes les deux pourquoi, il va falloir jouer le tout pour le tout et peut-être, même sûrement, que les magiciennes auront à se dévoiler avant la fin de cette guerre... »

Flamme approuva en silence.

« Sache aussi que Windy, la Maîtresse de l'Air, et Flora, la Maîtresse des Plantes, seront, elles aussi, à Poudlard cette année.  
- Savent-elles...  
- Qui tu es ? Non, elles ne le sauront pas, comme tu ne sauras pas qui elles sont, c'est plus facile ainsi... Au risque de me répéter, fais attention à toi Flamme, cette année sera décisive... »

_**Voilà ! Ca vous plaît ? Dites le moi !**_

_**Review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review !!!!!!!!!**_

_**Atlantea**_

_22 avril 2009 – correction de ce chapitre. _


	2. Attaque et feu

**Harry Potter et les magiciennes… et les autres !**

_**Aiko**__** : Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Par contre pour en savoir plus sur les Magiciennes il faudra que tu attendes les prochains ! (je te promets que je ferais vite). Je te remercie : tu as été mon premier reviewer ! Vive Aiko !**_

_**FIGHTER AKUMA LOLO MAXWELL**__** : Ouais, je viens juste d'arriver ! Merci pour tes encouragements ! Ca fait plaisir ! Pour ta question (qui revient souvent) à savoir Hermione est-elle Flamme je te répond : lis, tu verras bien ! (si je dis tout sa brise le suspense !)**_

_**Le Saut de l'Ange**__** : Contente que tu aimes les Harry/Hermione ! Moi ce sont mes préférés, dont quand j'écris ça ressort forcement ! Pour ta question, tu as bien deviné, je n'y répondrais pas mais je te dirais comme aux autres : lis, tu verras bien !**_

_**Aurele**__** : Encore une qui pense que Flamme est Hermione ! (vous devriez faire un club !). La question est : avez-vous raison ? La réponse est : à remplir. Désolée… Pas de réponse (pour le moment). **_

_**Nar'El**__** : Merci pour ta review, c'est agréable de s'entendre dire que ça fic' est super. Je n'ai qu'un mot à te dire : Continue toi aussi !**_

_**Fanny Radcliffe**__** : Bon, il est certain que si, je dis bien **__**si**__**, Hermione et Flamme sont une seule personne ça ne surprendra pas grand monde. Enfin, c'est à voir !**_

_**Cowéti**__** : Enfin quelqu'un qui argumente ! (tu plairais à mes profs). Non, sans blague, ton raisonnement tient parfaitement la route ! Maintenant il ne te manque plus qu'à attendre la réponse (qui viendra le plus vite possible). Sinon, je suis contente que les rikuarfas te plaisent… **_

_**Merci à tous pour vos encouragements. Voici la suite. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**Atlantea.**_

**Attaque et feu**

Un hibou entra dans la chambre de Harry alors que ce dernier se penchait sur une dissertation de potion qu'il réussissait avec une facilité qui le laissait sans voix. Le Survivant reconnut tout de suite la lettre qu'on lui apportait : une lettre de Poudlard.

Traduction : ses BUSEs. La catastrophe est au bout du chemin…

Il ouvrit avec précaution l'enveloppe et déplia le parchemin.

_Cher M. Potter,_

_Voici vos résultats concernant le Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire passé en juin dernier._

_Avant tout nous vous rappelons les notations :_  
_O : Optimal_  
_E : Effort Exceptionnel_  
_A : Acceptable_  
_P : Piètre _  
_D : Désolant _  
_Les notes vont de O à D-._

_Vos résultats :_

_Sortilège__ : théorie : O_  
_pratique : E_

_Métamorphose__ : théorie : O-_  
_pratique : O-_

_Botanique__ : O-_

_Défense contre les Forces du Mal__ : théorie : O_  
_pratique : O avec félicitations exceptionnelles du jury pour votre patronus_

_Potions__ : théorie : E_  
_pratique : O-_

_Soins aux créatures magiques__ : théorie : O_  
_pratique : O_

_Astronomie__ : théorie : E_  
_pratique : (épreuve réexaminée) O_

_Divination__ : D_

_Histoire de la Magie__ : compte tenu des circonstances il vous sera demandé de repasser cet examen, le professeur Dumbledore s'en chargera conformément à son souhait._

_Vous cumulez donc 13 BUSEs avec une mention "excellent" en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Selon votre désir d'orientation vers des études d'Aurors, il vous sera nécessaire de préserver les enseignements de détermination suivants : Sortilèges, Métamorphose, Potions et Défense contre les Forces du Mal._  
_Vous avez le choix entre deux options obligatoires parmi les suivantes : Métamorphose renforcé, Défense contre les Forces du Mal avancé et Potions renforcé._  
_Vous avez le choix entre trois options facultatives maximum parmi les suivantes : Cours de combats au corps à corps, maniement des armes magiques, histoire des forces du Mal, divination, arithmancie, dressage des animaux magiques, cours de dissimulation parmi les Moldus et sortilèges renforcés._

_Recevez, M. Potter, mes meilleures salutations._

_Professeur M. McGonagall, directrice adjoint._

Harry n'en revenait pas. Il n'avait quasiment que des _"Optimal"_ ! Même en potion ! Ô Miracle ! Ô Enchantement !... il devait y avoir une _erreur_ ! Peut-être McGonagall était-elle mal réveillée lorsqu'elle avait rempli ce formulaire.

Regardant autour de lui, le jeune sorcier remarqua une seconde lettre provenant de Poudlard. Son contenu le laissa sans voix : il était le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor !

« McGonagall devait être malade le jour où elle a écrit ses lettres, marmonna le Survivant pour lui-même. Très malade même ! Je préconise St Mangouste ! D'urgence ! »

Comme pour lui répondre Hedwige s'agita dans sa cage. Harry se tourna vers elle et tomba par la même occasion sur le vieux réveil de Dudley dont il avait hérité.

« Merlin ! Je suis en retard ! »

Le garçon se leva en trombe, mis ses lettres dans sa poche, attrapa Freyr sans ménagement et dévala les escaliers avec la douceur d'un troupeau éléphant – ce qui provoqua des cris de la part de son oncle – avant de sortir de la maison et de se trouver nez à nez avec un Remus Lupin souriant.

« Bonjour Harry, fit l'ancien professeur. Comment vas-tu ? Qu'est-ce que ?... Un rikuarfas !  
- Je vais très bien professeur ! assura l'élève de Poudlard. Il est beau n'est-ce pas ? Il s'appelle Freyr… »

Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux deux sorciers pour rejoindre le Chemin de Traverse où la famille Weasley les attendait. Mrs Weasley accapara Harry une bonne dizaine de minutes pour savoir comment il allait et ceci et cela… au grand damne de Ron et Ginny qui voulaient se rendre dans le magasin des jumeaux.

« Alors, fit la rousse une fois que sa mère eut lâché Harry, tu as eu tes résultats pour les BUSEs ?  
- Oui, fit le garçon, et toi Ron ?  
- Dans l'ensemble c'est pas trop mal, mais j'ai complètement rater la Métamorphose, confessa son ami, et aussi la Divination mais c'était à prévoir ! »

Harry se mit à rire :

« J'ai eu un _"Désolant"_ tu ne peux pas faire mieux !  
- Si, gloussa Ginny, il a eu un_ "Désolant moins"_ ! »

Ron grimaça alors que les deux autres se mettaient à rire.

C'est alors que des cris troublèrent la conversation des trois élèves.

« Des Mangemorts ! cria quelqu'un. Les Mangemorts attaquent ! »

Le sang des personnes présentes ne fit qu'un tour. Soudain toute la tristesse que Harry s'évertuait – et réussissait plus ou moins – à cacher depuis la mort de Sirius ressortie et se changea en colère sourde. Une boule dans la gorge, il s'élança, baguette au poing, vers les Mangemorts.

Ils étaient au nombre de onze, cachés sous leurs éternelles capes noires. Un '_Avada Kedavra'_ jaillit de la baguette de l'un d'eux et trouva, en la personne d'une jeune sorcière fraîchement sortie de BeauxBâtons, sa cible. La jeune femme s'affaissa sans un bruit. Toutefois un _'Stupefix'_ atteint aussitôt le Mangemort de plein fouet. Ses complices se retournèrent dans un beau mouvement d'ensemble. Une flamme de colère dansait dans les yeux d'Arthur Weasley qui venait de lancer le sortilège. Il n'était plus le personnage bienveillant et un peu rêveur que tout le monde connaissait : c'était un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix… un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix en colère, plus précisément ! Une attaque fusa vers l'homme mais fut contrée par un sortilège : Remus Lupin venait d'entrer dans le combat.

S'en suivi un échange de sortilèges diverses et variés – certains à la limite de la légalité – entre les deux camps auquel plusieurs personnes, dont Mrs Weasley et les trois Gryffondors, vinrent participer.

Un _'Experlliarmus' _envoya rapidement Ginny dans le décor. Assommée la jeune fille fut amenée loin du champ de bataille par une personne qui n'était autre que la grand-mère de Neville. Le garçon, quand à lui, vint se placer entre Ron et Harry.

« Je peux ? fit-il.  
- Mais je t'en prie, répondit cérémonieusement Harry.  
- _Petrificus Totalus ! »_ hurla alors Neville.

L'encagoulé qui reçut le sort se retrouva dans l'incapacité de bouger. La tutrice du Gryffondor lui jeta un regard d'éblouissement non dissimulée et de fierté certaine. Neville n'était plus l'élève aux pouvoirs douteux et à la maladresse maladive qu'il était, c'était devenu un garçon puissant prêt à tout pour aider ses amis.

Harry entendit un cri : un autre mort à l'actif des Mangemorts.

« Les Aurors ! cria quelqu'un. Les Aurors arrivent ! »

Quelques sortilèges plus tard, cinq d'entre eux arrivèrent. Il restait alors encore six Mangemorts en état de combattre. D'un maléfice bien placé, Harry réduit ce nombre à cinq.

Deux serviteurs de Voldemort lancèrent un charme de mort dans le dos d'un Auror. Voyant cela les quatre autres redoublèrent d'effort tant pour protéger les "civils" que pour capturer les agresseurs.

Sans que personne ne le vit, un sorcier noir se glissa sur le coté.

« _Avada Kedavra ! »_ cria-t-il.

La suite de la scène sembla pour tous se passer au ralenti. Tout le monde se retourna vers le Mangemort alors qu'un éclair vert s'élançait vers Harry. Le garçon n'avait pas le temps de bouger… C'était trop tard… Voldemort avait gagn…

Comme pour donner tort à la pensée collective, une colonne de feu intercepta le sort et, on ne sait par quelle magie, le détruit. La stupeur s'abattit sur les combattants. Et ne fit qu'augmenter lorsque du feu entrava les Mangemorts restants, les empêchant de faire un mouvement sous peine de finir brûler vif… L'un d'eux tenta malgré tout d'avancer. Bien mal lui en prit ! Sa vie se termina au Chemin de Traverse dans un brasier aux couleurs chatoyantes.

« Ils prennent de l'assurance, » observa une voix.

Sur les toits du Chemin de Traverse, deux magiciennes observaient les Aurors emmener les Mangemorts et des familles pleurer leurs morts : cinq passants ainsi qu'un Auror avaient été tués et on comptait de nombreux blessés.

« Néanmoins, reprit Stella, c'est une chance qu'il n'y ait que six décès à déplorer. »

Flamme approuva en silence.

« Tu es inquiète, nota la Maîtresse des Astres.  
- Oui, confessa son amie, cela s'est bien passé cette fois mais nous ne nous en sortirons pas si bien à chaque attaque.  
- Tu as raison… Cependant… _mmm_… Harry Potter m'a surprise. Il a une puissance énorme, même s'il l'ignore encore. M'est avis qu'il serait bon qu'elle soit exploitée.  
- Une puissance ?  
- La puissance de sa mère, sourit Stella.  
- Sa mère ? De quoi parlez-vous ?  
- Tu le sauras en temps utile, très chère Flamme, en attendant j'ai beaucoup aimé ton style, enfermer ainsi les Mangemorts… Du grand art ! Je te laisse à présent… »

Joignant le geste à la parole la Maîtresse des Astres disparue, laissant sa disciple quelque peu désappointée. Cette dernière reporta son regard vers le Chemin de Traverse. On s'y agitait. Aurors, représentants du Ministère, Médicomages et autres, couraient dans tous les sens.

Soudain cette effervescence s'arrêta : Albus Dumbledore venait d'arriver. Il s'avança, la tête haute, avec son allure habituelle, le regard indéchiffrable, et rejoint Harry. Flamme le vit se pencher vers le Survivant.

Dumbledore aidait son élève à se relever lorsqu'ils sentirent quelque chose qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvait définir. Se retournant vivement vers le bâtiment d'où provenait cette impression, ils levèrent les yeux.

Une jeune femme se tenait sur le toit de ce magasin. Ses cheveux, d'un rouge flamboyant parsemés de mèches d'or, volaient suivant le vent chaud qui balayait la rue sorcière. Sa cape blanche suivait ses mouvements dévoilant des bottes de cuir noir. Cependant, le contre-jour faisait que les traits de la mystérieuse inconnue restaient invisibles à la foule.

Elle salua les deux sorciers d'un geste avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître…

_**La suite est pour bientôt, en attendant, au risque de me répéter je dirais :**_

_**Review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review !!!!!!!!!**_

_**Atlantea**_

_Correction de ce chapitre : 22 avril 2009_


	3. Les Eléments et leurs propriétés : premi...

**Harry Potter et les magiciennes… et les autres !**

_**Bon, pas de réponse au reviews dans ce chapitre pour la simple et bonne raison que je le mets en même temps que l'autre. Ben ouais, le site a un bug alors… (enfin j'espère que c'est pas mon ordi qui a un bug.)**_

_**Donc, j'avais promis la suite rapidement, là vous êtes servis. Heureux ?**_

_**Et bien, bonne lecture. **_

_**Atlantea**_

**Les Eléments et leurs propriétés :  
****premier cour de Défense contre les Forces du Mal**

Harry soupira d'aise, embrassant du regard le quai 9¾… Ce simple quai de gare représentait tant de choses pour lui. Bientôt il serait à Poudlard… et il en était heureux.

Hedwige s'agita soudain et Freyr leva négligemment la tête.

« Alors Harry, ça va ? demanda une voix près de lui.  
- Mouais, assura le Survivant. Et toi, pas trop mal ?  
- Non ! Les Médicomages ont fait des miracles, mais je dois admettre que je garde un très mauvais souvenir de ce Mangemort ! »

Ginny sourit en faisant voler ses boucles rousses.

« Je te crois, objecta son ami, où est Ron ?  
- Il arrive… Dit donc, tu ne sais pas pour qui il a un faible, par hasard ? Il a passé son été à penser à une fille ! »

L'orphelin haussa les épaules. Il devait admettre ne pas savoir… Peut-être Hermione… Non !

« Ohé ! La Terre appelle vaisseau Potter ! Me recevez-vous vaisseau Potter ? »

Harry sursauta. Ania, une amie Gryffondor de Ginny le regardait, souriant à pleine dents et avec un air un brin moqueur, alors que la rousse se grattait la tête sans comprendre. D'après ce que savait le brun, le père d'Ania était un Moldu, raison laquelle elle utilisait des expressions et citations de films que Ginny, en bonne sorcière, ne connaissait absolument pas. Amusé par l'air dépassé de la sœur de son ami Harry entra dans le jeu :

« Ici vaisseau Potter, je vous reçois cinq sur cinq Houston ! Nous n'avons aucun problème. Demande l'autorisation de modifier trajectoire vers compartiment du train !  
- Ici Houston, autorisation accordée vaisseau Potter ! Ne faites pas de trop grands pas ! »

Entre la mine de Ginny et les bêtises qu'ils disaient, les deux Gryffondors n'en purent très rapidement plus et éclatèrent de rire. La jeune Weasley prit un air renfrogné et s'en alla, la tête haute, snobant parfaitement ses deux amis écroulaient de rire sur le sol…

« Et bien, dit une voix claire derrière eux, je vois que la rentrée vous rend joyeux. »

Harry se retourna et ses yeux tombèrent sur une jeune fille, souriante.

« Her–Hermione ? »

Son amie se mit à rire :

« Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?! »

Elle avait changé… Ce fut la seule pensée qu'eu Harry en la voyant. Quoi qu'en réalité, il avait du mal à aligner ses réflexions à ce moment-là. Si déjà, l'année précédente, il avait bien vu qu'elle n'était plus exactement la même, qu'elle se transformait, comme eux tous, finalement, le changement était frappant cette fois. Elle était si… _belle_ !

Secouant la tête pour retrouver ses esprits, le jeune homme emboita le pas à ses compagnons et tout le monde se rendit dans un compartiment dans une joyeuse cacophonie. Cependant, Harry n'écoutait pas vraiment. Qu'avait-il ? Il pensait à Hermione, évidemment. Mais pas comme il l'aurait voulu. Il la revoyait au mois de juin dernier, étendue sur le sol… à cause de lui… et Sirius…

L'interrompant dans ses sombres pensées, Freyr sauta sur ses genoux et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Une fois de plus, le regard d'émeraude et celui d'ambre se croisèrent mais cette fois Harry sentit quelque chose : les pensées qu'il avait quelques minutes plus tôt avaient disparues. Cette sensation fut le déclic. Il comprit brusquement quelque chose qui lui avait jusqu'alors échappé. Il broyait du noir avant de rencontrer le petit animal, puis, soudainement et sans réelle raison, avait cessé d'avoir ces sombres pensées.

Freyr… dieu de la Prospérité… comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

Le rikuarfas avait le pouvoir de lui redonnait de l'Espoir, de faire qu'il cesse d'avoir mal… Cette révélation laissa toutefois le sorcier partagé. Était-ce vraiment une bonne chose ?

Le temps passa plus vite que d'habitude et un battement de cils plus tard, le banquet commençait. Parmi les sixièmes années on ne parlait, naturellement, que d'une chose : les résultats des BUSEs. C'est sans grande surprise, qu'Hermione se révéla n'avoir eu que des _"Optimal"_ et, avec plus d'étonnement, un _"Optimal moins"_ – toutefois, comme le fit remarquer Ron, c'était en Etude des Runes alors…, un regard noir de la jeune fille l'empêcha de poursuivre sa pensée. Elle avait néanmoins 14 BUSEs à son actif, ce qui était, évidemment, le record.

La surprise cependant fut totale cette fois lorsque Neville annonça qu'il avait eu un _"Effort Exceptionnel moins"_ en potion. Vint le tour d'Harry de donner ses notes.

« 13 BUSEs avec une mention_ "excellent" _en Défense contre les Forces du Mal ! répéta Dean. _Wouah_ ! On comprend pourquoi c'était toi qui nous donnais des cours ! »

Les résultats de Harry furent bientôt, au grand damne de sorcier, connus par tout Poudlard. Il fut surpris qu'Hermione ne réagisse pas plus que ça. Elle se contentait de sourire alors que Survivant s'attendait à ce qu'elle se mette en colère : après tout, elle avait de meilleure notes que lui et il lui avait fait rater l'épreuve d'Histoire de la Magie en s'écroulant sur le sol… Mais non, elle _souriait_. Elle le félicita même. Et à ce moment le cœur de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu se mit à battre la chamade. Qu'avait-il par Merlin ?! Cette année semblait commencer dans l'invraisemblance la plus totale.

Les cours débutèrent, le lendemain, par une matinée entière consacrée à la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Cela aurait pu rendre Harry joyeux, mais il préféra demeurer calme en attendant de découvrir l'enseignant. Après tout, les années précédentes lui avaient appris à être méfiant.

« Bonjour à tous, » salua le professeur en voyant entrer ses élèves dans la salle de classe.

Ladite professeur était une femme d'une bonne trentaine d'années, assez élancée, la coiffure tirée à quatre épingles et la robe parfaitement repassée. Il apparut très vite, si ce n'est immédiatement, qu'elle était très imbue de sa personne.

« Bien, je suis Mrs Walker, votre nouvelle professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

S'en suivit un discours assez long que Harry n'écouta qu'à moitié et qui révéla le trait de caractère dont il était fait mention plus tôt. Soupirant discrètement, le brun espéra de tout cœur que la première impression qu'il avait de son enseignante ne fut pas la bonne.

« Nous allons commencer l'année en parlant des éléments… Ouvrez vos livres page 59, » conclut-elle.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent, certain lançant des regards mauvais à la femme qui vérifiait sa coiffure.

« Génial ! souffla un élève de Serdaigle. Lockhart version fille ! »

Le cours regroupant toutes les maisons, Harry remarqua vite que même les Serpentards ne semblaient pas apprécier Walker outre mesure. Ce qui, contrairement à ce à quoi on aurait pu s'attendre, ne la rendait pas plus sympathique aux yeux des Gryffondors.

« Bien, fit Mrs Walker, Miss Bones veuillez nous lire le descriptif des éléments je vous pris.  
- Les éléments, commença Susan d'une voix modulée, sont très variés et très difficiles à manier. Dans l'histoire de la Magie peut de personnes se sont avérées capables de les manier. Ils demandent un grand pouvoir et…  
- Merci, la coupa le professeur sans ménagement, M. Weasley, lisez nous le paragraphe sur le Vent.  
- Le Vent est un des éléments fondamentaux ou primaires, lut Ron, avec beaucoup moins de grâce que sa condisciple, il est plutôt manié par les filles, on ne sait pourquoi. C'est un élément puissant et très utile en combat mais qui n'est pas agressif. Il…  
- C'est bon, passez aux Plantes. »

Le roux serra les dents et se remit à lire, un brin d'agacement perçant dans sa voix :

« Les Plantes sont considérées comme un élément secondaire et requièrent moins de pouvoir qu'un élément primaire. C'est un élément calme sans grand pouvoir offensif mais avec une grande efficacité pour la protection. On accep…  
- Miss Greengrass, lisez la partie sur l'Eau…  
- Elle m'énerve, ronchonna Ron, elle ne suit même pas l'ordre du livre et nous coupe avant qu'on ait fini de lire. »

Harry approuva en silence et Hermione… continua à sourire ! Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard sidéré.

« … élément primaire, lisait Daphné, il est à la fois offensif et défensif. Moins puissant que le feu, il demande lui aussi un grand pouvoir mais néanmoins beaucoup moins élitiste. On en dit que… »

Encore une fois Mrs Walker arrêta l'élève et demanda qu'on lise un nouveau paragraphe. Ce fut donc au tour de Pansy Parkinson de lire le chapitre sur la Terre. Harry n'y prêtait qu'une vague attention, mais il avait un sentiment étrange. C'était comme si ce qu'on lui disait lui était familié…

« … élément fondamental, entendait-il dire, … d'attaque… lié aux plantes et à l'eau… défense réduite… très fatigante… demande beaucoup d'énergie magique… »

C'est la défense qui demandait beaucoup d'énergie ? Oui, bien sûr… Pourquoi _"bien sûr"_ ? Pourquoi avait-il cette impression de déjà entendu ?

« M. Potter, lisez nous la partie consacrée à la Lumière !  
- La Lumière est un élément très rare, fit le sorcier dans un état second. Il n'obéit qu'à des personnes extrêmement puissantes comme le Feu. En général la Lumière n'est pas utilisée pour une raison très simple, son effet est très aléatoire et peu de personnes peuvent en maîtriser totalement les retombées. Ces personnes sont d'autant plus rares que c'est à la naissance que l'on acquiert la capacité de manier cet élément et qu'il faut ensuite se révéler assez puissant pour être en position de réveiller ce pouvoir. Dans l'Histoire de la Magie on voit bien que pendant des siècles cet élément n'est pas apparu et ce siècle-ci seules deux personnes se sont avérées capables d'user de la Lumière…  
- Merci M. Potter, Miss Granger lisez le chapitre du Feu je vous prie. »

Hermione eut un sourire narquois et commença :

« Le feu est admis comme étant le plus puissant des éléments fondamentaux mais aussi comme étant incontrôlable, rares sont ceux qui l'utilisent. Très efficace lors des combats, il est parallèlement dangereux pour celui qui le manie, si d'aventure cette personne ne possède pas une grande maîtrise de ses émotions. Seules des individus possédant un grand pouvoir peuvent l'utiliser. On remarque d'ailleurs que les personnes utilisant le Feu sont peu nombreuses dans l'Hist… »

Pour changer Mrs Walker coupa la lecture et demanda à un autre élève de continuer sur la Foudre.

Harry n'y fit pas attention. Il semblait que la Foudre soit un élément d'attaque sous le contrôle du Feu. Le Feu… Le livre disait qu'il y avait peu de personnes qui le maniait. Pourtant cette fille au Chemin de Traverse l'utilisait avec une précision redoutable… Non, elle ne l'utilisait pas… Elle le _maîtrisait_. Le Survivant avait bien remarqué que le livre ne disait jamais que le sorcier maîtrisait l'élément… Il en usait, l'utilisait, le maniait mais ne le maîtrisait pas… Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Pourquoi avait-il la certitude que l'inconnue _maîtrisait_ le feu et non l'_utilisait_.

La sonnerie vint le tirer de ses pensées.

« Bien, fit le professeur, pour demain je veux une liste de tous les éléments et quelques phrases sur eux. Vous pouvez y aller. »

Le soir arriva rapidement. Les Gryffondors de sixième année étaient dans leur salle commune et bougonnaient en faisant leur devoir de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

« C'est contre les profs qu'on devrait nous défendre, grommela Dean.  
- Un coup de main ? » proposa Hermione.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle.

« Si vous voulez je vous dicte et vous écrivez.  
- Tu ferais_ ça_ ? » demanda Ron, manifestement partagé entre l'émerveillement et la suspicion.

La préfète se mit à rire.

« Si je te le propose !  
- Hermione, tu es mon idole ! s'exclama le rouquin. Tu…  
- Merci Ron, mais n'exagérons pas, veux-tu ? » l'arrêta la jeune fille.

Elle commença donc à dicter à ses camarades un récapitulatif sur les 4 éléments fondamentaux : le Vent, la Terre, le Feu et l'Eau. Ensuite vint le tour de la Lumière…

« … après la Lumière, il est possible de placer les Ténèbres qui fonctionnent de la même façon que la Lumière. Ce siècle une seule personne les a maniées…

La Foudre et les Plantes suivirent.

« … ensuite nous avons les Ombres. C'est une magie assez malsaine dont la puissance est réduite. Elle dépend de la Lumière et des Ténèbres… Bien, ensuite passons dans des éléments dits "tertiaires". D'abord les Sentiments. Ce n'est pas un élément de combat. Il peut être additionné à un autre chez un sorcier puissant. Il est plutôt utilisé par les femmes et permet de lire et de manier les sentiments de qui que ce soit.  
- Ça, ça doit être pratique ! » s'exclama Ania qui écoutait comme la plupart des élèves présents dans la salle commune.

Cette déclaration fut suivie de nombreuses approbations et de rires avant qu'Hermione ne reprenne :

« Viennent deux autres éléments : le Temps et l'Espace. Celui qui manie le Temps contrôle le temps, bien sûr. On connaît très mal ce pouvoir car peu de personnes le manie et que beaucoup sont mortes en le faisant. Pour l'Espace c'est à peu près la même chose, celui qui le manie peut de déplacer dans l'Espace mais encore une fois trop sont morts en l'utilisant alors on évite de s'en servir…  
- Comment ça ? demanda Dean.  
- Et bien, pour le Temps on _suppose_ que certain se sont perdus ou se sont effacés eux même… C'est sur cet élément qu'est basée la magie des Retourneurs de Temps. Quand à l'Espace, certains auraient mal calculé leur trajectoire et seraient apparus dans des volcans, au fond de l'océan ou encore dans l'espace. Mais là encore ce ne sont que des _suppositions_…  
- Et ben ! fit quelqu'un.  
- Bon, ensuite on trouve le Passé, le Présent et le Futur. Ils n'ont rien à voir avec le Temps et sont simplement des éléments purement instructifs. Celui qui use du Passé peut tout savoir sur le passé et il en va de même pour celui qui utilise le Présent. Pour le futur c'est plus complexe. Cet élément est étrange et possédé par les prophètes mais c'est vraiment très flou… »

La demi-heure qui suivi fut du même genre. Finalement les élèves de Gryffondors posèrent leurs plumes, satisfaits : ils avaient un très bon devoir et – ce qui n'était pas à négliger – avaient tout compris au sujet.

« Franchement, fit Ron, cette femme est nulle !  
- C'est certain, approuva sa sœur, je crois qu'il va falloir reprendre l'AD !  
- J'ai une idée ! s'exclama Dean.  
- Laquelle ? questionna Ania.  
- Ben, Harry est un super prof de pratique, on est d'accord ? »

Approbation générale. Harry se sentit rougir et Hermione fronça les sourcils. Où voulait-il en venir ?

« Mais cette année on va aussi avoir besoin de bosser la théorie.  
- Et ? s'impatienta une élève.  
- Et Hermione pourrait être notre prof de théorie ! »

"_Nous y sommes,"_ pensa la jeune fille, "_voilà où il voulait en venir le bougre !"_

« C'est une excellente idée, approuva Harry. On pourrait même tenter d'apprendre à manier des éléments secondaires ! »

Encore une fois, l'approbation fut générale et Hermione ne put refuser son nouveau poste de professeur. D'ailleurs même si elle avait pu, elle ne l'aurait sans doute pas refusé !

« Les enfants, fit le professeur Walker au cours suivant, je ramasse votre devoir, je les noterai et cela rapportera des points à votre maison. Je vais vous expliquer. Une copie _"Désolant"_ fait perdre deux points, une _"Piètre"_ un point, une _"Acceptable"_ ne fait ni gagner ni perdre, une_ "Effort Exceptionnel" _fait gagner un point et une _"Optimal" _deux points. Vous avez compris ?  
- Elle m'énerve à nous prendre pour des gamins en bas âge ! railla un Serpentard. Où ce vieux fou est encore allé la pêcher ! »

Harry soupira. Il devait admettre que sur le fond ce garçon, tout Serpentard qu'il soit, n'avait pas tord. A quoi Dumbledore jouait donc ?

Toutes les copies des Gryffondors furent notées _"Optimal"_ et la plupart des Serdaigles de même. Pour les Poufsouffles et les Serpentard ce nouveau fonctionnement ne leur apporta pas beaucoup du fait du nombre de copies en dessus d'_"Acceptable"_.

"_Une chose est sûre," _pensa Harry,_ "c'est que cette année ne va pas être de tout repos !"_

Les élèves sortirent du cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec des têtes de déterrés.

« J'arrive pas à le croire, bougonna Hermione. Encore que vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué c'est pas grave, mais que même la prof n'est rien dit, ça dépasse l'entendement !  
- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Ron.

- Regardez qui a écrit le chapitre sur les éléments, » ordonna la sorcière.

Dean sortit son livre et…

« Merlin ! Incroyable !  
- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent les autres en cœur.  
- C'est signé 'Auror Lily Potter' ! C'est ta mère qui a écrit ça Harry !  
- Elle était Auror ? demanda quelqu'un.  
- Elle devait être vachement puissante ! fit quelqu'un d'autre.  
- Vous croyez qu'elle maniait un élément ? » s'enquit une nouvelle personne.

Harry, lui, resta sans voix. Il lui restait encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre sur ses parents et ce chapitre était une nouvelle pièce du puzzle qu'était sa famille…

_**Tadaaaammmmm !!!**_

_**Je suis fière de mon chapitre. J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas ennuyé mais il était nécessaire. **_

_**Moi en tout cas je suis contente ! Maintenant il ne manque plus que le site arrête de buger et je mets ce chapitre…**_

_**Toujours la même rengaine :**_

_**Review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review !!!!!!!!!**_

_**Atlantea**_

Chapitre corrigé le 22 avril 2009


	4. Attaque et conséquences

**Harry Potter et les magiciennes… et les autres !**

_**Flamme**__** : Voilà de quoi te satisfaire (j'espère !).**_

_**Le Saut de l'Ange**__** : ho la méchante ! Dire que Dumbledore est fou ! Mé-chan-te ! Non, mais tu le vois toi, Dumbledore bourré ? Non, c'est pas sérieux ! Vraiment ! Sinon, merci pour Hermione.**_

_**Cowéti**__** : En tout cas tu n'es pas à la hauteur de Trelawney ! Lily est –hélas– morte et elle le restera. Tu découvriras dans ce chapitre qui est la fille au cheveux rouge comme tu l'appelles (qui s'appelle Flamme si tu l'as oublié) et je te signale que la magie existe (quoi que puisse en dire les Dursley) donc on a pas forcément besoin de se teindre les cheveux pour qu'ils changent de couleur !**_

_**Aurele **__**: Tu m'as mis beaucoup de question dit donc ! Pour la première : le couple Harry/Hermione va se mettre doucement en place avec ses problèmes et ses incertitudes (je suis une fan des histoires d'amour compliquées). Ensuite tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre. Et Lily maniait-elle un élément ? Mmm… C'est à voir.**_

_**Aiko**__** : Tu es fan de Mrs Walker on dirait ? Ecoute, la seule chose que je puisse t'assurer c'est qu'elle te réserve encore des surprises mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite… Je n'en dirais pas plus pour le moment ! Encore une chose, j'ai pris note de ton reproche, je vais essayer de faire en conséquence, néanmoins c'est parfois volontaire pour pourvoir revenir sur le sujet dans des chapitres ultérieurs… Alors dit moi ce que tu aimerais que je traite plus longuement et je verrais si je peux le faire. Les critiques ne me gênent pas, je trouve même que c'est mieux de m'en faire, comme ça je m'améliore et vous appréciez plus. N'hésite pas !**_

_**Eterna de Solary**__** : Je suis d'accord mais je ne pense pas que notre prof de français pense la même chose… Touche lui en deux mots pour voir…**_

_**Fanny Radcliffe**__** : Voici la suite, l'histoire avance…**_

_**FIGHTER AKUMA LOLO MAXWEL**__** : une fan ! GENIAL ! Là, je suis contente. Merci pour tes compliments.**_

_**Voilà dons le quatrième chapitre axé sur le personnage de Flamme dans lequel vous trouverez –j'espère– les réponses aux questions que vous vous posez sur elle. Sinon, et bien posez les moi et je ferais en sorte que l'histoire y réponde !**_

_**Bonne lecture !!!!**_

**Attaque et conséquences**

Le lundi suivant Hermione se réveilla tôt… Rien d'étonnant jusque là, elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. En s'habillant elle repensait aux évènements de la semaine.

C'était officiel : leur prof était nulle !

A moins que ce soit une image qu'elle veule donner ? Il était quand même étrange que Dumbledore leur ait choisi une nullité pareille étant données les circonstances qui étaient celles de cette année-là.

Et si c'était un test ? Pour voir leurs capacités ?

Non… Ce n'était pas logique. Walker était ainsi avec toutes les classes ! On n'allait pas faire croire à Hermione que le Directeur cherchait à connaître les capacités des premières années !

Dernière possibilité : Dumbledore devenait vieux et gâteux !

La sorcière secoua la tête.

**Rectification** : dernière possibilité : le ministère s'en était _encore_ mêlé !

"_Possibilité à retenir !"_ pensa la Gryffondor en enfilant son manteau et en sortant du dortoir.

En arrivant dans la salle commune, elle fut surprise de voir le portrait de la Grosse Dame ouvert et Pattenrond en train de sortir. La curiosité de la sorcière en fut piquée à vif et elle suivit discrètement son animal. Elle avait une drôle d'impression alors qu'elle marchait – à une distance raisonnable – derrière le chat (ou plutôt le demi kneazle).

"_Mais où il va ?"_

Hermione commençait à se trouver ridicule, courant après un animal qui allait sûrement rejoindre une autre représentante de son espèce. Elle allait faire demi-tour lorsqu'à sa grande surprise le chat changea de forme et devint… un homme !

Assez grand, vêtu de bleu nuit, arborant une faucille accroché à sa ceinture… Ses cheveux étaient blanc au même titre que le bouc qu'il portait. L'étonnant dans tout ça ? Cet homme ne semblait pas avoir plus de trente ans !

Hermione serra les poings, en colère. Elle s'était laissée avoir par un animagus ! Comme pour prouvait sa colère ses yeux prirent alors une couleur carmin.

Mais était-ce vraiment sa colère qui en était responsable ? Lorsque la teinte de ses cheveux devint rouge flamme avec des mèches dorées la réponse s'imposa : la colère n'y était strictement pour rien. Elle avait tout simplement décidé que Flamme règlerait cette affaire.

C'est ainsi que, pour la première fois à Poudlard, Hermione Granger reprit sa véritable apparence : celle de Flamme, magicienne et Maîtresse du Feu.

« _Hey_ ! Toi ! » interpella-t-elle.

L'homme se retourna. L'apercevant, il se mit à courir dans la direction opposée de celle de la magicienne. Elle eut un sourire sarcastique et l'animagus se retrouva face à un mur de feu.

« Je crois que nous devons parler, dit-elle. Qui es-tu, et que fais-tu là ?  
- Je pourrais te poser la même question, magicienne !  
- Sauf que tu n'es pas en position, répond !  
- Je suis ici pour la même raison que toi, je suis en mission.  
- Pour qui ? Quelle est ta caste ?  
- Maligne la petite magicienne, ricana l'homme, tu sais que je fais partie d'une caste et non d'un ordre ou d'une organisation ! Je suis de la caste des Druides.  
- Un druide ? se moqua Flamme. Et qu'est-ce que quelqu'un de ton espèce vient faire dans la cour des grands ?  
- Surveille toi langage ! rugit l'animagus. Je suis ici depuis plus longtemps que toi et j'ai réglé nombres de problèmes !  
- Je suppose que tu fais référence à Sirius et à Queudver ?

Le druide sembla dérouté. Il ne s'attendait manifestement pas à ce qu'elle soit au courant de cette affaire.

« Pour cela je te laisserai rester dans le château mais je veux connaître tes ordres de mission et avoir une preuve que je peux te faire confiance !  
- Je te signale que les élèves sont en train de descendre pour se rendre déjeuner, observa l'homme, s'ils nous voient…  
- Ils ne nous verront pas, sourit tranquillement la magicienne. Je contrôle la situation, ne cherche pas à changer de sujet. »

Mais un bruit retentissant vint interrompre la conversation des deux individus. Le druide en profita pour se retransformer et s'éclipser. Hermione n'y porta pas d'attention. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Décidée à ne pas rester les bras croisés, elle s'élança vers l'origine de bruit.

Dans le hall d'entrée du château, elle découvrit avec horreur des premières années, toutes maisons confondues, terrorisés et rabattus dans un angle. Deux hommes cagoulés de noir se tenaient face à eux, les baguettes en avant, leur interdisant toute retraite. Un peu plus loin gisait le corps du professeur Chourave.

Flamme n'eut pas besoin d'une longue réflexion pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il était prévu que les premières années aillent avec le professeur travailler sur des plantes qui n'apparaissent que pendant une courte durée après l'aube. Ils devaient donc être en train de rentrer de leur excursion lorsqu'ils avaient été attaqués.

Ne cherchant pas plus loin les explication, la magicienne s'élança. Trop tard, hélas, un des hommes avait déjà choisi sa cible : un jeune Gryffondor, fille de Moldus, qui parut avoir rassemblé tout son courage pour rester maîtresse d'elle. Maniant les Sentiments, Flamme avait parfaitement conscience que la fillette était au bord de la crise d'angoisse.

« Laissez les ! » cria la préfète.

Le second intrus se tourna vers elle et lui lança un sortilège qu'elle évita de justesse, non sans sacrifier au passage un morceau de son uniforme qui se déchira. _"C'est quoi, ce truc, exactement ?"_ se demanda-t-elle.

Elle pensait, à ce moment, que cette coupure était le seul dégât du sort. Malheureusement, elle se trompait lourdement. Elle eut soudain l'impression que des poignards s'enfonçaient dans sa chair de toute part. La douleur fut si vive, qu'elle laissa échapper un gémissement…

Pendant ce temps, les enfants étaient de plus en plus terrorisés. La vision de la seule personne capable de les aider se recouvrant de blessures inexplicables, ses vêtements se déchirant et s'imprégnant de sang, ne devait d'ailleurs pas les aider à retourner leur calme.

« On ne donne pas d'ordre aux Mangemorts, » ricana un homme.

Il reporta son attention sur sa proie alors que son compère s'occupait de Flamme.

« _Pff_… encore de Sang-de-Bourbe ! Gryffondor qui plus est ! _Avada_… »

Cependant, bien que blesse, la magicienne ne l'entendait pas comme ça. Pas question de se laisser avoir par un Mangemort, c'était un question de fierté. Ses yeux brillèrent et la cape de son adversaire prit instantanément feu. D'un coup de parfaitement maîtriser Flamme l'assomma. Il s'écroula et la cape cessa de son consumer. _"La pratique des arts martiaux moldus était une idée excellente.''_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de savourer sa victoire éclair. Déjà, reportant son attention sur les enfants, elle découvrit que les autres encagoulés n'avaient pas perdu leur temps. Elle n'entendit qu'une sinistre fin de phrase présageant le pire.

« … _Kedavra !_  
- _Noooonnnn_ !!!! » cria quelqu'un.

Un éclair vert sortit de la baguette…  
Une boule de feu en fit de même de la main de la préfète. _Trop tard_…  
Un corps tomba à terre…  
Une seconde boule de feu fit son apparition et s'abattit sur la Mangemort qui s'écroula à son tour.

Quelques instants plus tard, le calme était revenu, seulement troublé par les sanglots des premières années. La jeune Gryffondor pleurait plus fort que les autres, serrant convulsivement un corps froid contre elle. Le corps froid d'un jeune Serpentard. Elle se retourna, le regard plein de larmes, vers Flamme.

« Il… il s'est… il s'est interposé… hoqueta-t-elle. Je… nous… »

La magicienne s'approcha et ferma délicatement les yeux du garçon.

« Jeremy, » sanglota quelqu'un.

Dans un coin de sa tête, la Maîtresse du Feu nota le nom de cet enfant qui avait agi de façon si chevaleresque et probablement irréfléchie.

« Écoutez moi, fit-elle. Votre ami était quelqu'un de bien et vous pouvez le pleurer mais je veux que vous réfléchissiez à la raison pour laquelle il est mort…  
- C'est de ma faute, bredouilla la fillette.  
- Comment t'appelles-tu ? lui demanda Hermione.  
- Sarah…  
- Ecoute Sarah, il n'est pas mort à cause de toi, tu… _personne_ ne doit jamais penser ça, tu m'entends ? _Jamais !_ Tout est de la faute de Voldemort et de ses adeptes !

Les élèves frissonnèrent en entendant ce nom.

« N'ayez pas peur d'un nom, continua Flamme, il n'est qu'un nom ! Le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit un jour qu'avoir peur d'un nom ne fait que renforcer la peur de la chose elle-même, c'est pour cela que _Voldemort_ fait en sorte que personne ne dise son nom. Montrez lui que nous sommes plus fort que lui, dites le, en mémoire de votre ami et de son courage. La preuve est faite que les Serpentards et les Gryffondors ne sont pas ennemis, montrez le aux autres ! L'union fait la force et c'est à vous de le montrer. Serpentards, Poufsouffles, Serdaigles, Gryffondors, quelles importances ? Chacun de vous à une qualité mais ensemble vous êtes imbattables !  
- Elle a raison, fit soudain une petite voix, moi je suis prête à faire ce que vous nous demanderez, les Gryffondors ne sont pas mes ennemis. »

Flamme regarda l'enfant. Elle appartenait à une grande famille de sangs purs, assez versées dans la magie noire et était, rien d'étonnant, à Serpentard.

Sa déclaration fit mouche et tous les autres approuvèrent, sans exceptions.

« Qui êtes vous ? demanda alors un Poufsouffle.  
- Je me nomme Flamme et je suis une magicienne, sourit la jeune fille. Bien, Vous avez appris _'Wingardium Leviosa' _? »

Approbation générale. Hermione eut un sourire en coin en les voyant lever et baisser la tête à l'unisson. Voilà qui aller en surprendre plus d'un !

Prenant les choses en main, elle divisa les élèves en deux groupes cinq, de maisons différents évidemment, et un troisième de huit. Le premier fut chargé de s'occuper d'un des Mangemorts et au second de faire de même avec l'autre. Dix mouvements de poignés plus tard, les deux encagoulés s'élevèrent doucement et hasardeusement au dessus du sol. Le troisième groupe en fit de même avec le corps du professeur Chourave, qui lui, était beaucoup plus stable.

« Pourquoi sommes-nous huit pour le corps du professeur alors qu'ils ne sont que cinq pour les Mangemorts ? questionna un élève de Serdaigle.  
- C'est simple, plus vous êtes plus ce que vous portez sera stable, or on se fiche que les Mangemorts se cognent un peu au mur alors que pour votre professeur… »

Un maigre sourire vint se mettre sur le visage des enfants alors que Flamme prenait le jeune Jeremy dans ses bras. Le meilleur ami du regretté garçon, nommé Gydès s'approcha de Sarah et passa son bras sur l'épaule de la fillette qui sanglotait encore. Il lui sourit. Les élèves qui restaient s'occupèrent d'aider ceux d'entre eux qui étaient en état de choc. Le convoi partit sur ces entrefaites vers la Grand Salle. Les seuls bruits qui troublaient le silence de cette marche étaient quelques sanglots étouffés, les bruits de pas et quelque fois les Mangemorts qui se prenaient un mur ou le plafond.

Arrivant devant la Grande Salle, ils furent surpris de voir que les portes étaient fermées. Deux élèves prirent l'initiative de les ouvrir mais leur action fut soldée d'un échec cuisant.

« Impossible, confirma un garçon de Gryffondor après que six de ses condisciples et lui-même soient allés prêter main fortes au deux autres.  
- Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes, écartez vous, » ordonna Flamme.

Ils s'exécutèrent immédiatement. La magicienne dégagea une de ses mains et une nouvelle boule de feu apparue dans le creux de sa paume. Lorsqu'elle percuta les portes, celles-ci s'ouvrirent à toute volée faisant sursauter toute la Grande Salle. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva brusquement en voyant entrer la Maîtresse du Feu suivit de ses élèves.

Le devançant, Mrs Pomfresh s'élança vers eux, bientôt suivie par le Directeur et les autres professeurs.

« Inutile, il est mort, » annonça Flamme lorsque l'infirmière arriva près d'elle pour voir Jeremy.

La nouvelle tomba comme une bombe dans la Grande Salle silencieuse depuis l'entrée du groupe.

« Comment cela est-il arrivé ? » s'enquit Dumbledore d'une voix tendue.

Sarah s'avança, encore légèrement tremblante.

« Nous devions sortir avec le professeur Chourave, narra-t-elle, mais au moment où nous allions franchir les portes du château deux Mangemorts nous ont attaqués. Le professeur n'a rien pu faire. Il l'avait tué avant qu'elle ne puisse faire le moindre geste en l'attaquant par derrière. Ensuite ils nous ont bloqués et Flamme est arrivée. Elle s'est battu contre l'un d'eux et s'en est vite débarrassé mais entre temps l'autre en avait profité pour lancer un _'Avada Kedavra' _sur moi… »

La jeune Gryffondor étouffa un sanglot alors que les professeurs ouvraient des yeux ronds.

« … mais Jeremy s'est interposé et… et… »

Sentant que la fillette était sur le point de craquer Flamme prit la relève.

« J'ai assommé le Mangemort et nous sommes venu immédiatement ici, conclut-elle.  
- Ne prenez pas ma question comme un manque de reconnaissance, mais qui êtes vous ?  
- On vous l'a dit, je suis Flamme.  
- Et qui est Flamme ?  
- Peu importe, sachez seulement que c'est une alliée. Le reste vous l'apprendrez en temps voulu. Peut-être quand vous cesserez vous-même de faire des cachotteries qui coûtent cher, Albus Dumbledore. Faites dont confiance à ces enfants, ils ont prouvés être tout aussi capables que n'importe quel adulte. C'est leur futur qui se joue ici, comprenez le ! Les tenir à l'écart n'est pas une solution, loin de là. Ils sont votre force et vos atouts. Même ceux qui vous semblent perdus… Aidez ceux qui en on besoin, entraînez ceux qui le désirent et protégez les autres. Vous êtes le seul que Voldemort craint ? Faites en sorte qu'il y en ait d'autres ! Oui, il y aura des morts… Mais Cédric et Jeremy prouvent que si personne ne fait rien il y en aura aussi. Regardez ce garçon, continua la Maîtresse du Feu en désignant Jeremy, il s'est sacrifié pour que les autres vivent et que ce monde change. Son sacrifice, quoique qu'en pense Voldemort, n'a pas était inutile. Il a servi à réunir des enfants qui auraient été séparés dans d'autres circonstances. Il est triste que l'on ait dû en arriver là mais le fait est que c'est le cas. Serpentards, Gryffondors, Serdaigles ou Poufsouffles, ça n'a plus d'importance pour eux. Ils sont avant tout des élèves de Poudlard et des ennemis de Voldemort pour ce qu'il a fait à leur ami et leur professeur. Ils ont mieux compris que leurs condisciples des six années précédentes que l'union faisait la force et que la désunion mènerait à notre perte. Arriverez-vous à suivre leur exemple ? »

Le regard de la magicienne allèrent de Dumbledore vers Rogue, puis les différentes tables où les élèves buvaient ses paroles.

« Qui êtes vous pour nous donner des leçons ?! lança un Serpentard de septième année.  
- Quelqu'un de plus intelligent que toi ! cingla Gydès.

Son aîné le regarda d'un regard qui mêlait la surprise la colère à l'incompréhension. Flamme ,en ce qui la concernait, remarqua un léger sourire sur les lèvres de Malefoy. Pourquoi riait-il ? En plus ce sourire était plus un sourire de fierté que d'ironie. Décidément Draco Malefoy restait un mystère !

« Qui es-tu pour me parler comme ça ?  
- Et vous, Monsieur, qui êtes-vous pour parler ainsi à vos condisciples ? » trancha Dumbledore.

Le garçon se renfrogna et se tut. Hermione sourit avant de tourner les talons.

« Où allez-vous ? questionna McGonagall.  
- Ma présence ici n'est plus nécessaire… Je reviendrais plus tard. Pour la coupe de Quidditch, j'aime beaucoup ce sport ! Comme ça je protègerais le stade avec des amies…  
- Etes-vous sûre que…  
- C'est une bonne idée ? fit Flamme coupant Mrs Bibine. Parfaitement ! C'est le meilleur moyen de décontracter tout le monde ! Croyez moi, c'est important ! »

Sur ce la Maîtresse du Feu s'en alla, disparaissant comme elle était apparue…

_**Et de quatre chapitres ! Quatre m'sieurs dames ! Quatre qui dit mieux ? Adjugé vendu !**_

_**Des questions ? Des critiques ? N'hésitez pas ! (pour ce qui le savent pas il suffit d'appuyer sur la touche 'Go' (c'est pas sorcier… hi hi… La blague à deux francs (ou dix centimes d'Euros c'est au choix).)**_

_**Donc :**_

_**Review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review !!!!!!!!!**_

_**Atlantea**_

Chapitre corrigé le 22 avril 2009.


	5. Petite balade en forêt et discussion ins...

**Harry Potter et les magiciennes… et les autres !**

**_Stelmaria : Merci ! La voici donc._**

**_Etincelle : Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Vraiment ! Merci beaucoup._**

**_????????? : Tu n'aimes pas ? Désolée ! Mais bon, ta review n'était pas très constructive et tu ne donne même pas ton nom, alors je vais rien faire. Quand tu fais de critiques assumes les ! Moi je suis prête à les recevoir et à en tenir compte dans la mesure du possible !_**

**_Ambre15 : Bref, tu trouves ça trop bien. J'en suis très contente et j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ! Donne moi ton avis !_**

**_Raphou : La voici !_**

**_FIGHTER AKUMA LOLO MAXWEL : Schizo, c'est pas le terme… Tu verras par la suite mais je dirais plutot que c'est une grande comédienne. _**

**_Aurele : Ron et Harry ne saurons pas tout de suite qu'Hermione est Flamme. C'est plus drôle ! Et tu vas voir que pour elle, être une super-héroïne n'est pas forcement super. Bref, des complication en perspectives !_**

**_Arathorn_****_ : J'espère que tu ne reverras pas ton jugement lors de ce chapitre !_**

**_Sajuuk : Ensorceleuse ? Wouah ! Je me découvre des pouvoirs cachés ! Génial ! Non, sérieusement je suis contente qu'elle te plaise…_**

**_Le Saut de l'Ange : Tu ne t'y attendais pas ? Tu dois tout de même t'attendre à ce qui va se passer dans ce chapitre._**

**_Eterna de Solary : Envoyé le prof au diable ? C'est pas comme ça qu'on aura le bac !_**

**_Cowéti : (ou Trelawney bis) Alors, des prévisions ?_**

**_Voilà le cinquième chapitre et la mise en place de couples… Il fallait bien passer par là ! _**

_**Et puis, c'est les vacances alors j'écrirais plus vite !**_

_**Bonne lecture !!!!**_

**Petite balade en forêt et discussion instructive**

-J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai raté ça ! râlait Hermione alors que le trio se rendait en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. C'était bien le jour à avoir une panne d'oreiller !

Ron prenait un malin plaisir à faire enrager la préfète sur le fait que la veille elle avait raté l'intervention de Flamme et cette dernière était très bonne comédienne, si bien que quelques heures après de départ de la Maîtresse du Feu tout Poudlard était convaincu qu'Hermione Granger était en colère et déçue de ne pas l'avoir vue.

Toujours était-il que même si on essayait de le cacher l'attaque avait ébranlée toute l'école et il en était de même des paroles de la magicienne. Celle-ci n'avait pas réussi à retrouver son druide ce qui avait le don de la mettre en rogne. C'était ajouté à ça que les cours avaient été annulés et que Stella lui avait annoncé que Voldemort avait de plus en plus d'adeptes. Bref, tout ce qu'il fallait pour la faire entrer dans une colère noire.

De son côté Harry était anxieux. Sa cicatrice lui faisait de plus en plus mal malgré les cours d'Occlumancie que le professeur Dumbledore lui donnait… Et puis cette mystérieuse Flamme ne l'inspirait pas. Que faisait-elle à Poudlard ? Qu'est-ce qui disait qu'elle n'était pas une espionne de Voldemort ? Cette fille ne l'inspirait pas !

Les trois amis entrèrent dans la salle de cours et furent surpris de ne pas y voir leur professeur. Cette dernière arriva avec quelques minutes de retard accompagnée d'une autre jeune femme.

-Bonjour à tous les enfants, fit-elle avec le même ton que si elle s'était adressée à des maternelles.

Elle ne reçu d'ailleurs aucun écho, preuve d'un renoncement de ses élèves.

-Ne vous en faites pas, dit-elle à sa compagne, ils sont timides c'est tout…

Alors qu'elle se retournait vers la classe l'inconnue leva un sourcil avec scepticisme en réponse à la phrase qui venait de lui être adressée.

-Les enfants… repris Mrs Walker.

S'en fut trop pour Ron qui explosa.

-Professeur, arrêtez de nous parler comme à des arriérés ! Nous avons seize ans, non d'une chouette ! Nous ne sommes pas des enfants en bas âge ! Ca devient chiant à force !

La pauvre Mrs Walker passa par toute les couleurs avant d'elle aussi s'énerver :

-Mr Weasley ! hurla-t-elle. Vous serez collé pour votre impertinence ! De quel droit… ?

-Calmez vous Jenny, intervint la nouvelle venue en bonne médiatrice.

Ladite Jenny –Mrs Walker– bougonna avant de reprendre une contenance alors que Ron se rasseyait, penaud.

-Bonjour à tous, fit l'inconnue, je suis Mrs Ariena, votre nouveau professeur de Botanique. Compte tenu des évènements qui ont conduits à la disparition de Mrs Chourave recevez mes plus sincères condoléances…

Les élèves approuvèrent, cette femme avait l'air gentille…

-Bien, termina-t-elle, je vous laisse à votre cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal !

§§§§§§§§

-Allez Ron, courage, encouragea Hermione alors que son ami partait pour sa retenue.

Le roux bougonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de disparaître dans les dédales des couloirs de l'école de Magie.

-Le pauvre, soupira la magicienne, supporter Walker pendant trois heures de plus !

_« Elle peut pas arrêter de le plaindre tout de même_, railla intérieurement Harry, _elle ne faisait pas tant de cinéma quand je partez en colle avec Ombrage ! »_ Soudain le Survivant se rendit compte de la bêtise de sa pensée. Il était jaloux ! Jaloux de l'attention que portait Hermione à Ron. Jaloux de son meilleur ami ! _« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai ? »_

-Harry ! Harry ? appela une grosse voix le tirant de ses pensées.

-Oh, Hagrid ! Pardon, j'étais dans mes pensées… Où allons nous ?

-Voir Graup, murmura Hermione à l'oreille du Survivant.

Le garçon frissonna en sentant le souffle de la jeune sorcière dans son cou. _« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? »_ pensa-t-il. Et c'est perdu dans des considérations d'état qu'il suivit son amie et son professeur vers la forêt interdite.

La visite au géant ne fut pas plus fructueuse que les précédentes. Son anglais ne s'était guère amélioré et Hermione, du point de vue de Harry, semblait avoir toujours aussi peur de l'énergumène.

Pourtant, l'avis du Survivant n'était peut-être pas si juste que ça.

_« Bon sang, je n'aime pas les géants_, pensais Hermione, _pourquoi un géant ? Pourquoi pas un vampire ou un troll ? Ils veulent tous ma mort ou quoi ? »_

La magicienne tentait de rester calme face à l'être qui se tenait devant elle mais les images des guerres opposant les géants à son peuple l'oppressait de telle façon qu'elle avait du mal à garder contenance et ne pas transformer le frère de Hagrid en barbecue…

Si il y avait deux races qu'il ne fallait pas mettre ensemble c'était bien les magiciennes et les géants. Ils se vouaient une haine mutuelle qui avait amenée des désastres et des boucheries impressionnantes… Flamme remercia silencieusement les Astres que ce géant ignore sa condition de Maîtresse du Feu sans quoi les choses auraient sans doute mal tournée… (si on pouvait dire qu'elles étaient bien en cet instant).

-Je suis désolée Hagrid, s'excusa Harry tirant la jeune fille de ses pensées, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça marche.

-Non, c'est vrai, haleta le demi-géant, il est fatiguer nous verrons une autre fois… Rentrez maintenant.

Les deux élèves s'exécutèrent. Ils marchaient en silence vers l'école lorsqu'un bruit retint l'attention du Survivant.

-Harry, n'y va pas, dit Hermione avec inquiétude, on ne sait jamais et…

-Ne t'en fais pas 'Mione… murmura le garçon.

La magicienne tempêta intérieurement contre l'esprit borné des sorciers avant de suivre prudemment son compagnon. Il courrait déjà vers l'origine du bruit, la Maîtresse du Feu sur les talons. Cette dernière s'inquiétait… Il allait se passer quelque chose…

-Merlin ! s'exclama doucement Harry faisant sursauter la jeune fille.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir une demi-douzaine de licornes regardant son ami. Elle n'en revenait pas… Ces êtres étaient si difficiles à approcher d'ordinaire…

L'un d'eux s'avança vers le Survivant. Le sang de Flamme se glaça dans ses veines… Elle avait comprit : cette licorne était un mâle. Et pas n'importe lequel ! C'était un mâle dominant ! Rares étaient les fois ou les mâles acceptaient l'approche d'étranger, à plus forte raison des sorciers. Elle fit un pas en avant.

_« Ne t'en fais pas Magicienne… »_

Une voix résonnait dans la tête de la jeune fille. Qui était-ce ? Cette voix avait des sonorités étranges…

_« Je croyais ton Peuple plus ouvert… »_

Hermione sursauta. La licorne ! La licorne lui parlait ! Pourquoi personne ne lui avait dit que les licornes avaient une parole mentale ?

_« Parce que peu de personne le savent. »_

Génial, en plus de ça ils étaient télépathes ! Elle détestait les télépathes ! L'idée qu'on puisse fouiller dans son esprit lui mettait les nerfs en pelote !

_« Aurais-tu quelque chose à cacher ? »_ fit la voix sournoise de la licorne.

_« Bien sûr que non ! »_ répliqua mentalement Flamme.

Pendant ce temps Harry était aussi en pleine conversation avec une licorne femelle arrivée à la hauteur du mâle.

_« Je n'aime pas qu'on lise dans mes pensées, »_ assurait-il.

_« Auriez-vous peur que quelque chose s'y cache ? »_ lui demanda la voix douce de la licorne.

_« Non ! » _s'offusqua-t-il.

_« Vous devriez lui parler. »_

_« A qui ? De quoi ? »_

_« Ne faite pas l'idiot, Harry Potter, je parle de votre compagne et de vos sentiments pour elle ! »_

_« Hermione ? Je… je ne peux pas… » _bredouilla Harry.

_« Pourquoi ? » _s'enquit la femelle.

_« Parce que c'est mon protégé ! » _répondait au même instant Flamme à son interlocuteur.

_« La bonne excuse, »_ riposta le mâle.

-Mais de quoi vous mêlez vous à la fin ?! s'énerva soudain Hermione brisant le silence de la clairière.

Harry se tourna vivement vers elle, surpris. Qu'avait-elle ?

-Hermione, ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Oui, fit-elle, tant que personne ne s'amuse à me juger sans savoir…

Elle suspendit sa phrase et plongea son regard dans les yeux bleu profond de l'animal à qui s'adressait le reproche.

-On devrait rentrer avant que quelqu'un ne se rende compte qu'on n'est pas à l'école, assura-t-elle.

Son ami approuva et revint vers elle. Harry avait étrangement mal à la tête… elle bourdonnait désagréablement. Il arriva à la hauteur de la magicienne et comprit… Ce mal à la tête résultait d'un sort… Une sorte d'_'Imperium'_…

Son regard croisa celui d'Hermione… il sut à ce moment quel était l'ordre du sort… il savait aussi qu'il pouvait résister. Mais pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Après tout il en avait envie !

Il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille. Malgré sa surprise celle-ci ne fut pas longue à y répondre… Après tout, en ces temps de guerre, on ne savait pas de quoi le lendemain serait fait, autant profiter du jour présent…

Les bras du Survivant entourèrent la taille de sa compagne alors que ceux de cette dernière s'enroulaient autour de s'enroulaient autour du cou du jeune homme.

Ils ne brisèrent le baisé qu'à bout de souffle. Harry posa son front sur celui de Flamme.

-Je t'aime 'Mione, murmura-t-il.

-Moi, aussi Harry… répondit-elle sur le même ton avant qu'il ne l'embrasse à nouveau.

_**Et voilà ! Heureux ?**_

_**En attendant la suite :**_

_**Review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review !!!!!!!!!**_

_**Atlantea**_


	6. Discussion dans la Grande Salle

**Harry Potter et les magiciennes… et les autres !**

**_Ambre15 :La voilà la suite, désolée si tu trouves que j'ai trop tarder mais sans vouloir lancer la pierre tout ça c'est de la faute des profs !!!!_**

**_Fanny Radcliffe_ : il y en a que ça enthousiasme de voir Harry et Hermione ensemble…**

**_FIGHTER AKUMA LOLO MAXWEL : Contente de voir que tu apprécies !. _**

**_Aurele : Bon, voici la suite, j'espère que tu resteras contente en la lisant même si elle ne traite pas du couple, ça viendra !_**

**_Cowéti : ce sont des licornes marieuses… j'ai trouvé ça drôle…_**

**_Le Saut de l'Ange : Je vois que le coup des licornes ça a plut… C'est un délire personnel, je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant._**

**_La conspiratrice_****_ : Et bien la voici…_**

**_etincelle : Dit donc tu me fais un déluge de superlatifs ! C'est agréable ! Continue !_**

_**Voilà la suite, le chapitre n'a pas d'action et je m'en excuse mais je vais me rattraper au prochain chapitre PRO-MIS !**_

_**Bonne lecture !!!!**_

**Discussion dans la Grande Salle**

Dans la Grande Salle les conversations allaient à flots dans une atmosphère gaie compte tenue des circonstances. La veille il y avait encore eu une attaque. Cinq Moldus avaient trouvés la mort. Heureusement, si on pouvait utiliser ce terme, ils n'avaient aucunes filiations sorcières, aussi la communauté en était moins touchée.

Malgré ces sombres agissements rien n'aurait pu faire descendre Harry de son petit nuage. Depuis deux semaines même Voldemort n'arrivait pas a entamer la bonne humeur du Survivant.

Mais que c'était-il passé il y a deux semaines pour un tel changement de comportement ?

Ne vous en souvenez vous pas ?

Un certain soir dans la forêt interdite… des licornes… Vous remettez le moment maintenant ? Je suis sûre que oui !

Bon, alors vous avez compris maintenant ?

Quoi ? TOUJOURS PAS ?!!! Sans vouloir vous vexer je dirais que vous êtes un peu lent à la détente.

Bon, je vais vous donner un autre indice. Ca concerne un couple…

Non, pas Ginny et Dean ! Vous êtes bouchés ou quoi ? !

Bon, tant pis ! je vous le dis !

Cela faisait deux semaines que Harry et Hermione sortait ensemble.

Comment ça vous l'aviez deviné ?

Pff… Quelle mauvaise fois ! enfin, passons… 

De son coté la magicienne n'était pas moins euphorique mais avait néanmoins plus les pieds sur terre. Peut-être cela avait-il rapport avec le fait que les choses allaient **vraiment **mal. Il semblait que Voldemort ait appris à manier les Ombres…

C'était **très** inquiétant.

Le pouvoir des Ombres était dangereux et depuis que Lumiane, la Maîtresse de la Lumière, était morte les moyens efficaces de le contrer étaient rares…

Soudain les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent à grandes volées. Trois êtres entrèrent.

_« Des elfes_, pensa Flamme en les voyant. _Que font-ils là ? »_

-Qui est-ce ? souffla quelqu'un.

La Maîtresse du Feu détailla les nouveaux venus alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la table des professeurs.

Ils marchaient en formation de triangle. A la pointe et en tête marchait un homme aux yeux bleus océan et aux cheveux bleu nuit. Il était vêtu au couleur des elfes des Océans des Brumes, soit en nuance de bleu. Sa peau était d'une bleu extrêmement clair virant vers la couleur chair.

Les elfes des Océans des Brumes étaient des elfes vivants près de la mer et généralement de très bons voyants…

A sa gauche marchait un autre homme, lui ayant les cheveux châtains et les yeux vert pousse. Sa peau était de la même couleur que celle des humains. Il portait une tunique frappée du blason des elfes de la Forêt Sacrée…

Ces elfes vivaient dans leur forêt, cachée des Hommes, et était d'excellents guérisseurs.

Enfin, sur la droite marchait une elfe qu'Hermione connaissait. C'était Assia, une des princesses des elfes des Nuages… elle avait de long cheveux dorés nattés et des yeux d'un bleu très pâle.

Les elfes des Nuages étaient ce que la magicienne connaissaient les mieux. Ils vivaient dans une superbe cité volante, elle aussi invisible aux Hommes, et étaient des combattants hors pairs.

Mais que faisaient-ils là ? La situation était-elle si grave ?

Soudain une voix résonna dans la tête de la jeune fille.

_« Flamme ? »_

_« Bonjour Assia, je suis contente de te voir malgré les tristes circonstances qui t'amènent ici. »_

_« Il en va de même pour moi. Il faut que tu viennes parler avec nous et Dumbledore, c'est important. »_

_« Je veux bien, mais comment veux-tu que je m'éclipse discrètement maintenant ? »_

_« Utilise une projection astrale ! »_

La magicienne grommela intérieurement, les projections astrale l'épuisait, d'autant plus qu'elle allait devoir être prudente pour que ses amis ne réalise pas qu'elle le faisait…

-Bonjour professeur Dumbledore, fit l'elfe des Océans des Brumes, je me nomme Elfir et je suis l'envoyé des Elfes.

-Soyez le bienvenu, je m'avoue surpris de votre présence.

-Moi aussi, fit une autre voix.

Les elfes se retournèrent pour voir Flamme appuyée contre un mur.

-Assia, salua-t-elle.

-Flamme, répondu l'elfe.

-Alors voici la Maîtresse du Feu, on parle énormément de vous, intervint Elfir.

-J'en suis flattée mais le problème n'est pas là. Quelle est la raison de votre présence ?

-La même que la votre.

-Les elfes sont neutres depuis des millénaires, pourquoi cela doit-il changer ?

-Parce que les choses sont sur le point de changer, je sais que vous le sentez aussi, vous êtes une des plus puissantes magiciennes de ce temps, Stella ne vous aurez pas prise sous son aile s'il en avait été autrement !

-Les choses sont sans cesse en mouvements et change continuellement. Dois-je conclurent de vos propos que les elfes ont peur de Voldemort ?! lança avec arrogance Flamme.

-De quel droit ? rugit Elfir. De quel droit insultez vous mon peuple ainsi, magicienne ?!

-Loin de moi l'idée d'insulter les elfes, je ne fais que dire ce qu'il ressort de votre démarche.

-Ne vous est-il pas venu à l'idée que les sorciers ne pouvaient pas se passer de notre aide dans ce combat et qu'il s'agissait là de la raison de notre présence ?

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que les Hommes ont besoin d'aide et du plus loin que je me souvienne et que l'on m'ait appris, les elfes ne sont jamais venus à leur secours !

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce avant qu'Hermione ne reprenne :

-Le fond de l'histoire c'est que cette fois tous les peuples sont menacés, pour la première fois depuis longtemps les elfes sont impliqués dans les combats et vous ne voulez pas admettre que le fier peuple de guerriers et de magiciens que vous étiez est aujourd'hui loin de sa grandeur passée ! Sans les Hommes vous perdrez mais vous Elfir vous êtes trop fier pour l'admettre !

L'elfe ouvrit la bouche mais Assia le devança.

-Flamme a tout à fait raison et tu le sais Elfir, sache aussi qu'il y a depuis le retour du Lord noir une alliance entre les elfes des Nuages et Stella au centre duquel se trouve Flamme et Harry Potter, nous avons besoin de leur aide ! Range donc ta fierté au vestiaire le temps de cette guerre !

L'argument de la princesse fit mouche et l'elfe se tut. Hermione eut un sourire triomphant qui s'effaça soudain… A la table des Gryffondors Ginny venait de se pencher vers la préfète pour lui parler sans savoir que l'esprit de la jeune fille ne s'y trouvait plus… Il fallait qu'elle réintègre son corps sur le champs !

-Et bien Elfir je vois que vous avez fini par vous rangez du coté de l'évidence ! ironisa-t-elle. A présent je vous laisse, nous nous verrons plus tard, la suite de cette conversation ne concerne que nous…

Sur ce l'esprit de la magicienne rejoint son corps et son image astrale disparue…

-Excuse moi Ginny, tu disais ?

_**Et voilà ! La suite le plus tôt possible je vous promet. En attendant je vous fais l'éternel :**_

**_Review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review !!!!!!!!!_**

**_Joyeuses fêtes à tous._**

_**Atlantea**_


	7. La première prophétie de Flamme

**Harry Potter et les magiciennes… et les autres !**

**_Etincelle : Merci ! c'est gentil… celui-ci est hélas également court… désolée !_**

**_Ankh An-Ki_****_ : Non, Hermione ne se fera pas prendre pour le moment… ne t'en fait pas pour ça !_**

**_griffounette_****_ : Euh… tu as ta réponse je crois… _**

**_H!2 !2 Y : c'est normal que tu ne comprennes pas tout pour le moment… Ca viendra, ne t'en fais pas._**

**_StarMoon : Non, Hermione ne se fera pas prendre cette fois… Comme tu dis, ce serait dommage… _**

**_Niessa : Contente que ça te plaise… Et tu vas voir que les êtres non-sorciers n'ont pas terminés d'arrivés !_**

**_Fighter Akuma lolo Maxwell : Merci beaucoup !_**

**_Sajuuk : je suis contente que ça te plaise._**

_**Je suis vraiment DESOLEE du temps qu'il a fallu pour que je poste ce chapitre. Je suis impardonnable ! Mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes ! Mes profs nous ont fait travaillé à fond pour terminer les programmes et je n'ai pas pu écrire…**_

_**Encore désolée !**_

_**Bonne lecture…**_

**La première prophétie de Flamme**

Plusieurs semaines avaient passée depuis la venue des Elfes à Poudlard. Ces derniers, poussés par des interventions de Stella, avaient placés des guerriers dans l'école de sorcellerie.

Néanmoins, et Hermione le savait, les Elfes n'aimaient guère se battre. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'étaient pas de bons combattants ! Bien au contraire ! Mais ils détestaient la violence et tout ce qui en découlait. La Maîtresse du Feu avait tout à fait conscience que c'était à contrecœur que ce peuple avait pris la décision d'entrer en guerre.

Jashemi – un doyen des Elfes de la Forêt Sacrée – avait décidé qu'il était nécessaire d'apprendre à celui autour duquel se regrouperait toutes les Races le moment venu tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur ces Races… Il était donc devenu le professeur particulier de Harry.

Celui-ci avait eu du mal à accepter la décision des Elfes. Il avait également eu du mal à la comprendre… Pourquoi ces êtres avaient-ils déclarés ne vouloir obéir qu'à lui ?

Mais il était vrai que le Survivant ignorait beaucoup de choses… Trop de choses au goût d'Hermione qui décida donc de mettre son grain de sel dans les cours de Jashemi.

Ce jour là, alors que l'Elfe était en train d'expliquer à l'orphelin une partie de l'histoire des Ondines, Flamme entra dans la salle où ils se trouvaient.

– Oh ! Bonjour Maîtresse du Feu, la salua Jashemi. Comment allez-vous ?

– Bien, et vous ? s'enquit poliment la magicienne.

– Je me fais vieux hélas ! Mais j'espère pouvoir être utile tout de même.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire amusé. L'âge de son interlocuteur se comptait en centaine d'années, rien d'étonnant au fait qu'il se sente vieux !

De son côté, Harry ne semblait pas ravi de l'arrivée de la magicienne… Car, si il était amoureux d'Hermione, il semblait avoir quelque chose contre Flamme… Chose qui ne rendait pas la tache de la jeune fille des plus faciles.

– Vous l'êtes ! assura-t-elle. Mais je ne suis pas ici pour discuter. Je pense, et Stella est d'accord avec moi, qu'il est nécessaire d'expliquer à Ha… Mr Potter la raison pour laquelle il s'est retrouvé chef des Races…

– Je vois, fit Jashemi rêveusement. Allons-y. Je pense que ça doit vous intéresser Harry, n'est pas ?

Le garçon approuva de la tête.

– Vous devez savoir, commença l'Elfe, que les Potter ne sont pas qu'une grande famille de l'aristocratie sorcière. Il s'agit également d'une famille princière… je m'explique. Il y a bien longtemps votre famille fut choisie pour être la gardienne de la Paix. Pour accéder à son but, elle pouvait faire appel à n'importe quelle Race de son choix. On donna alors au héritier de cette famille le titre de _Prince_. C'était toujours le premier né de la famille, fille ou garçon, qui recevait son titre et par là la mission de veiller sur la Paix. Votre père fut un des plus grands princes que nous eûmes. Ses alliées principales étaient les Walkyries, un peuple de guerrières… Etant son premier et unique enfant vous avez hérité du titre de prince…

La découverte fut de taille. Jamais Harry n'avait ainsi eu l'impression d'un poids sur les épaules… Lorsqu'il quitta Jashemi il se sentait mal… Il fallait l'admettre : il avait peur. Peur de ne pas réussir…

– Harry ! l'appela-t-on.

C'est avec surprise qu'il fit Flamme s'approcher de lui.

– Je sais que vous n'avez guère confiance en moi, mais je tiens à vous donner ça.

Elle lui remit un pendentif représentant une étoile de diamant.

– Ce bijou appartenait à la Maîtresse de la Lumière, Lumiane… Il est à vous à présent.

– Pourquoi ?

– Pourquoi quoi ?

– Pourquoi me donnez vous ça ?

Pour toute réponse la magicienne sourit.

_« Lorsque la Lumière_

_Au delà de la pierre_

_Saura voir ce qui est_

_Saura voir ce qu'Il est_

_Elle trouvera ce qu'elle cherchait_

_Et même si à la fin de cet Amour_

_La Mort arrivera sans détour_

_Celui qui en sera né_

_Tous les sacrifices aura justifié_

_Car il sera l'Elu_

_Celui qui a survécut_

_Car le Mal par sa main_

_Ne devra avoir de lendemain_

_Et s'il ne peut il arriver_

_L'avenir sera condamné. »_

Flamme se tut.

– Si tu réussis à comprendre cette prophétie, je te donnerais la suivante. Dans ces prophéties tu trouveras la réponse à tes questions Harry Potter, déclara-t-elle.

Le Survivant ne remarqua même pas qu'elle l'avait, pour la première fois, tutoyé… Lorsqu'il sortit enfin de ses pensées la jeune fille avait disparue.

Les journées passèrent sans que Harry ne réussisse à comprendre les paroles énigmatiques que recelé les vers que lui avait rapportées Flamme. Son incapacité à comprendre le rendait fou.

A ses côtés Freyr semblait très calme. Comme attendant la suite des évènements…

Hermione était de moins en moins visible… ce qui ne rendait Harry que plus irritable encore…

Mais ce jour là, le jeune homme avait réussi à mettre la main sur sa petite-amie et ne comptait pas laisser sa ''proie'' s'enfuir aussi facilement… pour le plus grand plaisir de ladite proie.

Bref tout aurait été parfait si…

* * *

**_Voilà. Le prochain chapitre sera plus long, ne vous en faites pas… Pour un petit avant gout, voilà la titre : _ **

**_Une journée qui avait si bien commencée… _**

**_ou _**

**_Comment pourrir une journée en dix leçons par le Grand Lord Voldemort (dit Voldy pour les intimes) aux éditions Grands Méchants & fils _**

* * *

_**Un sondage maintenant : Que veut dire la prophétie selon vous ? Allez, donnez moi vos premières idées sur la question !**_

_**Atlantea.**_


	8. Une journée qui avait si bien commencée

**Harry Potter et les magiciennes… et les autres !**

**_Niessa87 : Je suis contente que les personnages te plaisent. Et encore une fois, je suis désolée du retard… Pour la prophétie tu es dans le vrai, mais c'est pas encore ça…_**

**_Lady Godiva : je suis désolée ! Vraiment, je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre ainsi … Merci quand même !_**

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

**Une journée qui avait si bien commencée…**

**ou**

**Comment pourrir une journée en dix leçons par le Grand Lord Voldemort (dit Voldy pour les intimes) aux éditions Grands Méchants & fils**

Mais ce jour là, le jeune homme avait réussi à mettre la main sur sa petite-amie et ne comptait pas laisser sa ''proie'' s'enfuir aussi facilement… pour le plus grand plaisir de ladite proie.

Bref tout aurait été parfait si Voldemort n'avait pas prit la décision de venir mettre son grain de sel dans l'histoire.

Tout avait commencé tôt le matin. L'aube avait à peine montrée son nez lorsque Harry quitta son dortoir. Le sommeil l'avait fui une demi-heure plus tôt si bien que son esprit s'était encore évadé vers la mystérieuse prophétie reçue quelques semaines plus tôt.

Les conclusions auxquelles il était arrivé ne le satisfaisaient guère. Il était quasiment sûr que l'Elu dont il était question était lui mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que signifié la pierre et la lumière.

Bref, il n'avait pas vraiment avancé.

De son côté Flamme avait eu une nuit exécrable. Elle avait passé son temps à poursuivre des Banshees. Si bien qu'elle avait un mal de tête épouvantable et n'aspirait qu'à rentrer enfin dans son lit. Arrivée devant la Grosse Dame elle redevint Hermione, cachant d'un sortilège toutes ses blessures de la nuit. L'aube avait à peine commencé à se lever lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Aussi, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver quelqu'un devant le feu !

Harry releva la tête et vit Hermione pénétrait dans la salle. Elle semblait vraiment épuisée… Sans doutes avait-elle encore fait des rondes pour être sûre qu'aucuns élèves n'avaient eu la fantaisie de sortir de son dortoir.

En le voyant elle eut un sourire. Il le lui rendit. La jeune fille vint s'asseoir près de lui. Doucement il l'attira dans ses bras. Epuisée elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du Survivant et s'endormie sans plus de cérémonie sous le regard amoureux et protecteur du garçon.

Hermione fut réveillée par un bourdonnement autour d'elle… Elle n'avait pourtant aucune envie d'ouvrir les yeux… Elle se sentait très bien… Sans bouger elle tendit l'oreille. Neuville, Ron et Harry parlaient visiblement de Quidditch près d'elle. Quelqu'un d'autre semblait disserter sur la prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Flamme laissa son esprit vagabonder en écoutant les paroles de ses camarades cherchant… Cherchant quoi ? Rien… Elle était sûre qu'aucuns Gryffondors n'étaient pour le moment dans les rangs de Voldemort… Ce devait être une déformation professionnelle… oui… sans doute.

Elle se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux pour tomber sur un Harry qui la regardait en souriant.

– Bien dormi ? s'enquit-il.

– Oui, confirma la Gryffondor. Merci.

Il lui fit un grand sourire.

Malgré sa nuit houleuse Hermione se dit que la journée s'annonçait très belle. D'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient pas cours ! Et pas de cours égal journée avec Harry. Quoi de mieux pour une magicienne épuisée avec un moral à zéro ?

Après un cours passage aux cuisines – l'heure du petit-déjeuner étant passée – le couple se rendit dans le parc pour une balade.

Tout aurait été parfait si, alors que les deux jeunes gens discutaient au bord du lac, un cri n'avait pas retentit dans le ciel.

Un cri strident qui fit revenir au triple galop le mal à la tête d'Hermione. Mais surtout un cri qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien : un cri de Banshee.

Le sang de la magicienne se glaça dans ses veines. Elle pensait avoir tuées toutes les Banshees se trouvant près de Poudlard… Visiblement elle avait tort. Le problème était que les sorciers – et à plus forte raison les enfants sorciers présents dans l'école – n'étaient ab-so-lu-ment pas capable de résister à une Banshee bien énervée.

De l'aide… il allait falloir de l'aide.

Mais où aller la trouver ?

Les Elfes n'étaient pas les mieux placés pour ce coup de main, compte tenu du fait qu'ils n'avaient pas plus de résistance à une Banshee que les sorciers…

Une boule de colère monta dans la gorge de la jeune fille alors qu'elle constatait son impuissance.

Des cris se firent entendre… Des cris humains cette fois… les Banshees attaquaient des élèves.

– Va chercher le professeur Dumbledore, ordonna alors Harry à sa compagne.

Celle-ci obtempéra tout de suite. De toute façon, Hermione ne serait d'aucune utilité. Mieux valait faire intervenir Flamme.

Forte de cette idée la préfète se téléporta dans le couloir du bureau de son directeur. S'il était impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, les téléportations usant de la magie des Eléments était tout ce qu'il y a de plus facile… ce qui inquiétait énormément Flamme depuis qu'elle savait que Voldemort s'était mis à la magie de sa mère.

Dès qu'il fut mis au courant, Dumbledore s'élança vers le parc sans même prendre la peine de dire quoique ce soit à son élève. Elle l'en remercia intérieurement alors qu'elle reprenait l'apparence de la Maîtresse du Feu.

Se téléportant à nouveau elle atterrit au beau milieu d'une mêlée désorganisée mêlant jeunes sorciers et Banshees.

Des colonnes de feu se mirent instantanément à abattre ces dernières. Le feu n'était pas plus efficace qu'autre chose sur ces créatures mais en tant que magicienne Flamme était plus résistante à leurs cris.

Car les cris des Banshees, au même titre que leurs longues griffes, étaient très dangereux, voir mortels pour une personne soumise trop longtemps à leurs effets… Mais pour une magicienne, le seul risque était de récolter un bon mal de tête comme celui que la jeune fille avait depuis son combat nocturne.

Les professeurs arrivèrent peu après l'entrée d'Hermione dans le combat.

Heureusement, les Banshees étaient peu nombreuses des suites de leur altercation de la nuit avec la Maîtresse du Feu. Ce qui permit de les mettre en défaite sans perte.

Mais quelque chose gênait la magicienne. Pourquoi Voldemort avait-il envoyé ses Banshees alors qu'elles étaient si peu nombreuses ? C'était perdu d'avance ! Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était en rien idiot… non, cela devait faire partie d'un plus vaste plan…

Mais lequel ?

_**Leçon n°1 : lancer les Banshees en offensive…**_

La réponse à la question de la jeune fille arriva quelques heures plus tard, bien qu'après réflexion, elle s'en serrait bien passée.

Un Mokele mbêmbe…

Il s'agissait d'une espèce haute de 8 à 10 mètres et possède un long cou de girafe vivant normalement au Congo. On pouvait la comparer à un dinosaure. Les Moldus se plaisaient à penser qu'il pouvait s'agir d'une race inconnue de gros lézard, mais il s'agissait en fait d'une évolution du dragon.

Bien sûr il ne crachait pas de feu – sans quoi il aurait été sous le contrôle de Flamme – mais était très dangereux notamment à cause de son importante résistance aux sortilèges et à son agressivité naturelle.

Les sorciers, à peine remis des cris Banshees, se virent donc attaqués par ce dinosaure…

Les Elfes arrivèrent vite en renfort alors que les sortilèges s'abattaient sur le monstre.

Mais quelque chose gênait la Maîtresse du Feu.

Encore une fois pourquoi envoyer ce monstre ? Pour les affaiblir ? Au risque de tuer des futurs Mangemorts ?

A moins que ce mage noir soit devenu complètement fou… ou qu'il est un plan bien ficelé.

– _Stupefix_ !

Le cri de Harry se fit entendre alors qu'un éclair rouge et blanc fondait sur la bête. Sous les yeux ébahis de l'assistance le mokele mbêmbe poussa un râle douloureux avant de s'écrouler lourdement.

Mais il y eu autre chose… Quelque chose que seule Flamme vit… Un aura lumineux entourait le sorcier.

–La lumière… murmura la magicienne pour elle-même. Il utilise la lumière… Incroyable.

_**Leçon n°2 : Lancer un monstre pour forcer l'ennemi a user de toutes ses forces (le mokele mbêmbe est très bon dans ce rôle).**_

L'attaque du monstre venu du Congo laissa, malgré l'intervention du Survivant, ses marques. Trois élèves étaient morts et vingt autres blessés. Côté Elfe, ce n'était pas vraiment mieux, on déplorait un mort et six blessés.

Harry regarda autour de lui. Le professeur Dumbledore s'occupait de deux Elfes blessés. Mrs Pomfresh s'affairait entre les élèves blessés… Puis le regard du jeune homme se posa sur Flamme. La magicienne était couverte de sang et d'une substance jaunâtre qu'il savait être du sang de Banshee. Elle posait des draps sur les morts, perdue dans ses pensées.

Le Survivant n'arrivait pas à savoir à quoi s'en tenir avec cette fille. Elle était tellement mystérieuse… trop mystérieuse ! Elle en savait plus que lui, c'était certain… et il détestait qu'on lui cache des choses !

Alors il détestait cette fille…

Mais pourquoi quelque chose en lui lui disait que ce n'était pas logique ? Ca l'était pourtant !

Décidant de ne plus s'interroger sur cette magicienne Harry se mit à chercher du regard Hermione… sans résultat.

Peu à peu, l'inquiétude le gagna. Où était donc Hermione ?

Mais ses pensées ne purent pas aller bien plus loin… Un froid glacial venait de se faire sentir. Observant autour de lui le Survivant pu voir les gens saisis de froid mais surtout il vit Flamme se plier en deux sous l'effet d'une douleur quelconque. Son visage exprimait une douleur incroyable. Le jeune homme s'approcha donc d'elle.

– Flamme, s'inquiéta-t-il. Tout va bien ?

– Non, murmura-t-elle. Elles… Soyez prudent, je vous en pris… Elles…

Mais la Maîtresse du Feu ne put en dire plus. Les glaces venaient soudain de l'entourer. Elle était à présent enfermée dans un cercueil de glace. D'ailleurs la glace entravait peu à peu toutes les personnes présentes. Lorsque le Gryffondor releva les yeux il vit deux types d'êtres venir vers lui. Ils les connaissaient pour les avoir étudiés en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Les Dames Blanches et les Yukinas, les filles des glaces.

– Alors **Prince**, comment trouves-tu notre œuvre ? ricana une Yukina. Elle attend un baiser de son prince, telle Blanche Neige. Ou plutôt Rouge Feu !

Les Dames Blanches et les Yukinas partirent d'un grand rire. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi Harry se sentit pris d'une colère effroyable. Il se leva, face à ces femmes à la peau aussi blanche que des draps et aux cheveux d'un bleu si pâle qu'on en venait à se demander si il s'agissait bien de bleu. Le reste il ne le vit pas… il se souvint juste d'une lumière intense et de ces mots.

_« Crois en l'Amour, il est ta force mais aussi ta faiblesse… Si tu le gardes près de toi tu seras invisible… mais sans lui, tu perdras... inéluctablement… »_

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux Dames Blanches et Yukinas avaient disparus. Soit environ quinze personnes… Mais ce n'était pas tout. Flamme était libérée de son cercueil…

– Que s'est-il passé ? chuchota-t-elle, visiblement épuisée.

– Rien, répondit Harry en un murmure. Rien du tout…

_**Leçon n°3 : refroidir l'ennemi… dans tout les sens du termes.**_

La Maîtresse du Feu se releva difficilement. Ces Yukinas savaient parfaitement comment la mettre KO. Son feu n'avait été d'aucune utilité face à leurs murs de glaces. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps Flamme avait eu peur. Elle n'était pas immortelle… simplement plus coriace que les autres. L'avait-elle oublié ?

Pourtant Stella le lui avait suffisamment répété…

La jeune fille se sentait épuisée… Le peu de repos qu'elle avait trouvé auprès de Harry ce matin là semblait avoir entièrement disparut pour laisser place à une fatigue et une lassitude palpables.

Elle ne doutait pas qu'une nouvelle attaque est lieu. Elle avait compris le but de Voldemort. Il était plus simple qu'elle ne l'aurait cru d'ailleurs. Les êtres qu'ils envoyaient n'été pas des élites. Il ne voulait donc pas prendre Poudlard.

Son but été plus vicieux que ça.

A chaque attaque on déplorait des morts. Et petit à petit le pouvoir du mage noir reprenait ses droits sur les élèves de l'école de magie. La Peur était l'alliée du Seigneur des Ténèbres… et l'Espoir perdait peu à peu attache dans le cœur des jeunes sorciers.

Les Elfes avaient très mal supporté la dernière attaque. Flamme sentit la présence d'autres êtres magiques. Les centaures et les licornes étaient là, près à venir en aide à leur prince à tout moment.

Les Banshees les avaient affaiblis, le mokele mbêmbe les avait poussé à utiliser beaucoup de magie, les êtres des glaces les avaient épuisés et avait encore fait baisser leur moral…

A quoi allaient-ils avoir droit à présent ?

La réponse vint sous forme de six monstres à corps de chèvre, têtes de lion et queues de dragon, crachant du feu et dévorant tout ce qui passait à leur portée.

Des chimères, songea Flamme. Les seuls êtres maniant le feu et n'étant pas sous son contrôle.

– Professeur Dumbledore ! cria-t-elle. Faites entrer les élèves dans l'école ! Vite ! Partez ! Tous !

Le Directeur s'exécuta, aidait par Harry alors que la magicienne s'avançait vers les chimères.

Le combat qui s'en suivit fut d'une rare violence. Les chimères attaquaient sans relâche la jeune fille qui répliquait en usant du feu, bien sûr, mais aussi de sorts sorciers, elfiques ou magiciens. Ce qui ne semblait pas avoir de grand effet…

Une douleur effrayante traversa le haut du bras de la Maîtresse du Feu. Elle cria… Une chimère venait de la mordre. La douleur décupla momentanément ses forces, faisant brûler la bête sans lui laisser la moindre chance. Alors qu'Hermione reportait son attention sur les autres chimères, un pansement de feu entoura la blessure qui saignait énormément, permettant ainsi à la préfète de continuer le combat sans s'en soucier… Mais la douleur n'avait pas été effacée malgré tout et la magicienne avait de plus en plus de mal à échapper aux monstres.

L'un d'eux s'élança vers elle sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Elle vit le moment où elle allait y passer… Mais un éclair blanc faucha la bête au dernier moment, laissant Flamme saine et sauve.

C'est avec plaisir que celle-ci vit les Licornes entraient dans le combat. Il ne restait plus aucuns sorciers dans le parc et pas plus d'Elfes, comme l'avait demandé la Maîtresse du Feu.

Cette dernière découvrit dans les Licornes de puissants alliés. Les cornes de ces chevaux magiques laissaient s'échapper une puissante lumière ocre qui les entourés complètement. Parfois des flèches prenaient formes dans cette lumière et attaquaient les chimères, les blessant de plus en plus gravement.

Ce fut ainsi que la protégée de Stella découvrit la magie des Licornes… Une magie aussi pure que puissante.

Et la situation se renversa. Les chimères furent mises à mal…

_**Leçon n°4 : lancer une offensive dont le repoussement demandera beaucoup de puissance **_

Alors que le combat entre Flamme et les chimères faisaient rage, les élèves et leurs professeurs courraient vers les portes du château…

Ils eurent hélas une mauvaise surprise en arrivant devant lesdites portes. Une hydre les attendait, prête à l'attaque.

Harry, les membres de l'AD, les Elfes et les Professeurs s'approchèrent de la bête. Les flèches elfiques fusèrent. Mais les blessures de l'hydre se refermaient instantanément, rendant inutiles ce genre d'attaques.

Les sortilèges des sorciers n'avaient pas beaucoup plus d'efficacité… Par on ne sait quel miracle un des sorts de Rogue avait réussit à trancher une des centaines de têtes de l'hydre… Et deux avaient repoussés à la place.

– On ne peut pas rester là ! cria le professeur McGonagall. Il faut mettre les enfants à l'abri !

Le professeur Ariena approuva et regroupa rapidement les élèves, les dirigeant vers les serres de Botanique.

Pendant ce temps, l'hydre avait attaqué… si bien que Anthony Goldstein se retrouva dans la gueule d'une des têtes avant d'avoir le temps de comprendre…

Deux Elfes se virent avalés de la même façon…

Le combat était inégal et les défenseurs de Poudlard ne semblaient avoir aucune chance face au monstre…

Contraints et forcés ils se replièrent vers les serres…

_**Leçon n°5 : Empêcher l'ennemi de se replier pour lui montrer sa vulnérabilité…**_

– Nous allons tous mourir ! Il n'y a plus rien à faire !

Les pleurs et les craintes se faisaient entendre dans toute la serre. Les élèves étaient terrorisés… et les Serpentards issus de grandes familles n'arrivaient à comprendre… Plusieurs d'entre eux avait trouvé la mort, pourtant ils n'avaient pas défiés le Seigneur des Ténèbres… La peur et l'incompréhension étaient un mélange qui créé chez les élèves de Poudlard un profond désespoir.

– C'est fini, pleura quelqu'un. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom va tous nous tuer… Il va gagner…

– Ca suffit !

Harry venait de se lever, en colère.

– Ca suffit, répéta-t-il. Vous êtes en train de jouer le jeu de Voldemort !

Toute le pièce tressaillie.

– Il n'aura pas gagné tant que nous n'abandonnerons pas ! Nous avons vaincu tous les obstacles qu'il avait envoyés contre nous jusqu'à maintenant ! Les Mangemorts, les Banshees, la sorte de dinosaure, les Dames Blanches, les Yukiras, nous n'allons pas abandonné parce que nous avons subit une défaite ! Il suffit de garder confiance en nous et nous pourrons nous en sortir…

_« C'est bien dit… »_

Une voix venait de résonner dans les esprits des sorciers. La porte de la serre s'ouvrit, malgré les sortilèges de protection qui avaient été posé autour de l'endroit. Toutes les baguettes se tournèrent vers l'entrée…

– Du calme, ce n'est que moi ! s'exclama alors quelqu'un.

Flamme venait d'entrer et de lever les mains. Derrière elle, trois Licornes semblaient amusées de la scène.

Alors qu'elle expliquait à Dumbledore ses déboires face aux chimères, Harry regarda la jeune fille à la dérobée. Elle semblait de plus en plus faible et de nombreuses blessures zébraient sa peau bronzée. Pourquoi continuait-elle à combattre ? Elle pourrait passé les relais à quelqu'un d'autre… elle était si fatiguée.

Ca se _sentait_.

Mais pourtant le professeur Dumbledore ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Pourquoi ? Ou plutôt comment ?

Un cri vint le tirer de ses pensées. Un cri strident… Y avait-il encore des Banshees ?

_« Des Harpies… »_ l'informa mentalement une Licorne.

Les vitres de la serre volèrent en éclat, blessant au passage plusieurs personnes. Puis les harpies attaquèrent. Leurs cris et leurs serres étaient redoutables. Il s'agissait en fait de monstres ailés à tête et à poitrine de femme, dont le corps et les serres étaient ceux d'un oiseau de proie. Mais la fatigue et l'abattement des forces de Poudlard étaient également des entraves…

Soudain, les plantes de la serre semblèrent s'élancer à l'attaque des harpies, les enfermant dans des prisons de végétations.

– Bien joué Flora…

Seul Harry entendit le murmure de Flamme alors qu'elle envoyait des boules de feu sur les assaillants.

Très vite les serres ne furent plus une protection mais une entrave, si bien que tout le monde s'élança à l'extérieur.

Les harpies furent vaincues plus facilement que prévu grâce à l'intervention des centaures.

_**Leçon n°6 : empêcher l'ennemi de se réfugier**_

L'inquiétude était à son comble, on ne pouvait plus se cacher, le château était inaccessible et surtout : Flamme avait disparue.

Que pouvaient-ils faire ?

Cette question ne resta pas longtemps dans les esprits… déjà, un groupe de Détraqueurs arrivaient…

Dans le château, la Maîtresse du Feu courrait le plus vite possible.

Un oni se rua sur un élève… mais une rafale de feu vint le cueillir avant qu'il n'ait atteint son but.

Tous les élèves restaient dans le château s'étaient réuni dans la Grande Salle autour de Hagrid qui semblait un peu dépassé par les évènements.

Ron lança un sortilège et deux onis s'écroulèrent.

Les onis n'étaient pas des bêtes extrêmement dangereuses. Il s'agissait de monstres à corps humain arborant des cornes, plus ou moins grandes… Flamme avait été surprise de les savoir alliés à Voldemort. Mais malgré leur petite taille et leur manque de pouvoirs ils étaient capables de mettre une belle pagaille dans l'école. Peeves les avait d'ailleurs prit en grippes.

Dès l'arrivée de la magicienne, les élèves semblèrent reprendre courage et les bêtes de Voldemort furent mises en déroute rapide.

_« Mais que veut-il faire ? »_ songeait sans cesse la préfète. _« Pourquoi attaque-t-il ainsi de façon décousue ? Pourquoi ne pas envoyer toutes ses troupes d'un seul coup ? »_

Elle ne comprenait toujours pas…

**_Leçon n°7 : semer le trouble chez l'ennemi_**

Les cris de sa mère retentirent à nouveau dans l'esprit de Harry. Autour de lui, les élèves s'écroulaient. Le désespoir qu'ils ressentaient déjà, allié à l'action des Détraqueurs, avait eu raison d'eux.

Mais le Survivant ne comprenait pas. Il avait déjà vaincu bien plus de ces êtres. Pourquoi son Patronus avait-il si peu d'impact dans ce cas ?

La réponse lui arriva rapidement.

Il était fatigué, avait déjà utilisé beaucoup de magie et avait du mal à se concentrer sur un sentiment heureux… Tant de choses qui faisaient que son Patronus était défaillant…

Mais que faire dans ce cas ?

La réponse vint des airs. De nombreuses créatures ailées s'abattirent sur les Détraqueurs. Les élèves regardaient avec passion ces silhouettes aux grandes ailes mettre les gardiens d'Azkaban en déroute.

L'une d'entre eux, une femme aux long cheveux couleur or s'approcha de Harry.

–Je vous salut Prince, je suis Gabrielle, Commandante des Puissances, nous sommes sous vos ordres…

Les Puissances étaient une race d'Anges, d'après ce que Jashemi avait dit à Harry, mais le garçon n'en savait pas beaucoup plus sur eux…

Néanmoins, leur présence était la bienvenue car visiblement leurs pouvoirs étaient très efficaces sur les Détraqueurs qui étaient déjà partis vers d'autres cieux.

La présence d'Anges remonta le moral des sorciers plus encore que la victoire sur les Détraqueurs…

_**Leçon n°8 : augmenter le désespoir de l'ennemi**_

Grâce à l'action conjointe des Puissances, Elfes, Licornes, Centaures et sorciers, l'hydre fut mise à mal et l'ouverture vers le château rouverte.

Retrouver Flamme dans le château gêna fortement le Survivant. Comment avait-elle pu entrer ?

Mais d'autres questions l'étreignaient déjà avec en tête de liste : où était Hermione ?

Inquiet, il s'élança vers le bureau de Dumbledore, à la recherche de sa bien-aimée… A peine était-il parti qu'une nouvelle attaque se fit sentir…

Cette fois les attaquants étaient des Trolls et des Géants…

Gabrielle les regarda avec inquiétude. Elle n'était guère rassurée. Une volée de flèches accueillit l'arrivée des Trolls… Les renforts venus de la Cité des Nuages… L'arrivée de ces Elfes fut la bienvenue.

Flamme fit un signe à la Puissance. Celle-ci compris immédiatement. La magicienne partait à la suite de Harry… Ce qui était normal. N'était-il pas son protégé ?

Si les Trolls semblaient assez bien maîtrisés, il en allait différemment des Géants. Aussi la Commandante des Puissances s'élança. Elle abattit le premier en lui tranchant la gorge à l'aide de l'épée attachée à sa taille. Mais un second l'envoya d'un geste brusque dans le décor.

Sonnée elle tomba dans l'inconscience alors que ses semblables rendaient impuissant deux autres Géants. Les Licornes virent vite à la rescousse. Leurs pouvoirs permirent d'entraver trois des cinq Géants restant. De leur côté les Centaures combattaient aux cotés des Elfes…

Finalement, et grâce à la présence des alliés des sorciers, l'attaque fut repoussée, non sans mal et victimes…

_**Leçon n°9 : Envoyer une attaque massive…**_

Harry arriva devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Pas de traces d'Hermione. Le Survivant était de plus en plus inquiet…

– Mais regardez qui va là ! ricana une voix derrière lui. Ce cher Potty !

Le sang du garçon ne fit qu'un tour. Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette voix.

– Bellatrix ! cracha-t-il avec mépris.

La Mangemorte eu un sourire carnassier. Autour d'elle les autres adeptes de Voldemort semblaient amusés de la scène.

– _Doloris_ ! lança Mrs Lestrange.

– _Stupefix_ ! renchérit Harry.

Les deux sorts entrèrent en contact, déviant de leur trajectoire, si bien que le Doloris se perdit contre un mur et le Stupefix entra en collision avec un Mangemort situé sur la gauche de Bellatrix.

Mais déjà un autre Doloris était lancé contre le Survivant, le touchant de plein fouet cette fois… néanmoins, il fut brisé rapidement, laissant un Harry épuisé, avachi sur le sol.

Le Mangemort auteur du sortilège venait de périr… brûlé.

Un torrent de sortilège s'abattit sur Flamme. Elle en para la plupart, tuant au passage deux Mangemorts de plus. Mais, hélas, l'épuisement de la jeune fille se fit sentir… plusieurs sortilèges passèrent outre sa défense, envoyant durement contre un mur… Le choc fut violent, si bien que la magicienne tomba sur le sol, inconsciente…

Bellatrix se retourna vers Harry, visiblement satisfaite et s'apprêta à lui lancer un sort, lorsque plusieurs personnes apparurent entre le garçon et la Mangemorte.

Les hommes du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne firent pas long feu face aux nouvelles venues… Bellatrix la première. Ils furent vite entravés et assommés. Une des femmes s'agenouilla alors auprès de Harry.

– Comment allez vous ? s'enquit-elle.

– Bien, merci, affirma le garçon.

La femme lui sourit.

– Je suis Tauri, une Walkyrie, j'étais au service de votre père… expliqua-t-elle.

Le jeune homme la détailla du regard. Elle était très belle, sa peau était halée, ses yeux étaient pers, ses cheveux châtains clairs, son visage était fin… Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue.

– Venez, sourit-elle en lui tendant la main.

_**Leçon n°10 : … pour cacher l'entrée d'un petit groupe.**_

Pendant que Tauri prenait des nouvelles du Survivant, une autre Walkyrie du nom de Moïra, réveilla rapidement Flamme.

Grâce à l'aide des combattantes du Walhalla la magicienne réussit à cacher toutes ses blessures avant de redevenir Hermione.

Ainsi lorsque Harry vit la jeune fille il ne lui vint pas à l'idée un instant qu'elle pouvait avoir combattu… Il l'étreignit, provoquant sans le savoir une vive douleur… Mais ce ne fut pas pour cela qu'elle le repoussa…

– Harry, murmura-t-elle. Il faut que je te parle…

_**A suivre…**_

_**Voilà… Donnez moi vos avis sur ce chapitre !**_

_**Atlantea**_


	9. Rupture, Anges et prophéties

**Harry Potter et les magiciennes... et les autres !**

**_Summer-Sunrise as Lydia : Contente que ça te plaise. Avec un peu de chance tu liras peut-être ce chapitre avant le 23 … _**

**_apocalypse312 : Voilà la suite, merci pour tes compliments !_**

**_Kex Black : Je ne pense pas que tu te doutes de ce que va dire Hermione… Enfin, tu n'auras qu'à me dire ce que tu en penses…_**

**_Thealie : Tes idées pour la prophétie sont biens… Maintenant sont-elles les bonnes telle est la question ! suspense et compagnie _**

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

**Rupture, Anges et prophéties**

_Ainsi lorsque Harry vit la jeune fille il ne lui vint pas à l'idée un instant qu'elle pouvait avoir combattu… Il l'étreignit, provoquant sans le savoir une vive douleur… Mais ce ne fut pas pour cela qu'elle le repoussa…_

– _Harry, murmura-t-elle. Il faut que je te parle…_

¤

¤ ¤

¤ ¤ ¤

¤ ¤

¤

Lorsque Hermione quitta l'endroit pour retourner dans la Grande Salle, elle laissa un Harry anéanti derrière elle…

Mais aucune Walkyrie n'avait réagi. Elles connaissaient les raisons de la jeune fille, et les approuvaient…

Pourtant Tauri se sentit mal. Est-ce donc le lot de tous les êtres magiques de ne pouvoir être au près de ce qu'ils aimaient ?

Quand à Harry, il avait du mal à assimiler la nouvelle. Une question revenait en boucle dans son esprit… Pourquoi ?

_« Je pense que nous nous sommes trompés… Ca arrive à tout le monde »_ avait-elle dit.

Non ! Il ne s'était pas trompé lui ! Et elle…

Il n'en savait rien, il fallait bien l'admettre.

Mais quoi qu'il en soit, pourquoi maintenant ?

Le matin elle semblait si heureuse… Ne l'avait-elle pas été ? Harry s'était-il fourvoyé sur toute la ligne ?

Jusqu'à ce qui s'était passé ce jour là, avec les Licornes…

Trop de questions… Si peu de réponses… et une seule certitude : Hermione venait bel et bien de rompre.

¤ ¤ ¤

Les semaines passèrent. Tout le château baignait dans une atmosphère morose… Et comme pour augmenter le malaise la pluie n'avait pas cessé de tomber depuis les évènements qui avaient conduis à la mort de nombreuses personnes.

Rares –voir inexistantes– étaient les personnes qui avaient remarqués la maladie d'Hermione. Car ce n'était pas vraiment une maladie. Les magiciennes ne tombaient jamais malade…

Mais la vie de la préfète était liée au feu, et ces quatre semaines de pluie, l'avait considérablement affaiblie… Son élément dépendait du soleil, et les nuages orageux qui semblaient avoir élus domiciles dans le ciel cachaient constamment l'astre du jour…

Cette pluie ajoutée à son mal-être la rendait de plus en faible. Tauri tentait tant bien que mal de lui remonter le moral tout en sachant pertinemment que c'était impossible.

Ce n'était pas pour les raisons qu'elle avait énoncées à Harry que la Maîtresse du Feu avait rompu… Ses raisons étaient plus importantes…

Flamme serait toujours entre leur amour. Car le Survivant ne pouvait pas supporter la magicienne premièrement, mais aussi car elle serait toujours un secret entre eux.

Un secret dangereux.

Un secret qui avait failli tuer Harry lorsque de l'attaque. Sans l'intervention des Walkyries les Mangemorts l'aurait tué… Et c'était de la faute de Flamme. Car le garçon était parti à la recherche d'Hermione sans savoir que celle-ci était déjà avec lui. Si il n'était pas parti de la Grande Salle, jamais il ne serait tombé sur les adeptes de Voldemort.

Du haut de la tour d'astronomie, la préfète soupira.

– Ce temps n'est pas bon pour toi, lui dit une voix.

– Non, approuva-t-elle. J'en ai parlé à la Reine Ondine, elle ne peut rien faire pour moi… Cette pluie continuera aussi longtemps qu'elle voudra.

– Et tu t'affaibliras plus de jour en jour. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une solution, j'ai déjà perdue une magicienne, je n'ai aucune envie de recommencer l'expérience !

– Ne t'en fait pas, Tauri, je ne compte pas mourir avant un bon moment ! assura Hermione.

La Walkyrie soupira.

– Si tu le dis… Concernant l'attaque Ioodrine a confirmé ta thèse. Voldemort a bien attaqué pour tester la résistance de l'école aux différents membres de son armée dans l'optique d'une attaque prochaine… Une véritable attaque cette fois. Il en a profité pour mesurer nos défenses.

Les deux êtres magiques restèrent silencieuses.

– Où en est Harry avec la prophétie de Lumiane ? s'enquit Flamme.

– Nulle part. Il n'avance pas. Je ne pense pas qui lui soit venu à l'idée que la Lumière représente une personne et la pierre un état…

– Je vais lui donner la seconde prophétie.

– Je doute qu'elle lui offre beaucoup plus de réponses…

– Nous verrons…

A nouveau le silence s'installa entre les deux amies.

– Quelles sont les nouvelles sinon ?

– Je ne sais pas. Il semblerait que le Ministère et les Anges soient en pleins pourparlers à propos d'une prophétie…

– Encore une ? De quoi parle-t-elle ?

– C'est là toute la question ! Seul Arukan est au courant. Même Gabrielle n'a rien pu me dire de plus !

– Arukan ? répéta la Maîtresse du Feu. Mais ce n'est pas un Trône non ?

– Si.

– Mais je croyais que seules les Puissances étaient à nos côtés !

– Moi aussi, admit Tauri. Mais il semblerait que ce ne soit plus le cas.

– Ca promet ! grinça la magicienne.

– Je dois aller voir Harry, tu veux venir ? proposa la première en sortant.

Flamme se leva et suivit la Walkyrie, faisant voler sa chevelure feu.

– Lui a-t-on expliqué les différences entre les Anges ? demanda-t-elle.

– Non, admit la guerrière du Walhalla. Nous allons d'ailleurs y remédier…

Harry attendait Tauri dans la Salle sur Demande. A l'entrée des deux amies on put lire sur son visage qu'il n'était guère ravi par la présence de Flamme, néanmoins, il ne fit aucuns commentaires.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Tauri se mit à parler des Anges…

– On distingue neuf sortes d'Anges : les Anges simples, les Archanges, les Principautés, les Puissances, les Vertus, les Dominations, les Trônes, les Chérubins et les Séraphins… On les retrouve d'ailleurs dans la tradition chrétienne Moldue. Pour eux ce n'est qu'une hiérarchie de puissance, pour nous, ce sont des sous-races… Néanmoins, on distingue des différences entre ces sous-races, notamment dans les ailes, mais également pour les pouvoirs. Par exemple, les Puissances sont généralement des guerriers, alors que les Trônes, de tempérament plus effacés, sont plutôt des guérisseurs…

Les explications sur les Anges durèrent encore un peu. Puis chacun s'en fut…

– Harry ! interpella encore une fois Flamme.

– Quoi ? demanda le garçon sec et sur la défensive.

Le voir ainsi serra le cœur de la jeune fille… Elle n'avait pu que constaté qu'il était ainsi depuis lui séparation…

– Où en êtes-vous avec la prophétie que je vous ai donnée ?

– Nulle part, cracha le Survivant. Et de toute façon je ne crois pas qu'elle m'apporte aucunes réponses !

A cet instant la Maîtresse du Feu bénit l'entraînement qu'elle avait reçu, sans quoi elle se serrait jeté sur son ami pour le secouer…

– Et bien vous avez tort… Mais bon, je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui et même si vous n'avez pas remplie votre part du contrat je vais vous donner l'autre prophétie… Il faut savoir qu'elle va avec la première, elle la complète… Peut-être vous permettra-t-elle d'y voir plus clair !

–J'en doute, grinça Harry.

Flamme ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, se contentant de sourire.

_« Le jour où le Gardien_

_Au détriment des siens_

_Laissera son cœur le guider_

_Et permettre à la pierre de cesser_

_De cacher la vérité_

_La lumière ouvrira la route_

_A un futur où la déroute_

_Du Mal ne sera plus seulement rêvée_

_Mais pourra devenir réalité. »_

– Faites en ce que vous voulez Mr Potter, déclara la magicienne, ça ne me regarde pas. Mais ce n'est pas en jouant les solitaires que vous avancerez. Vous avez des amis, cessez de faire cavalier seul, ils vous aideront…

– VOUS NE SAVEZ RIEN DE MOI ! s'emporta Harry. CESSEZ DE VOULOIR ME DONNER DES LECONS, VOUS NE SAVEZ RIEN ! RIEN, VOUS ENTENDEZ ?

– Il faudrait que je sois sourde pour ne pas vous entendre Mr Potter. Quand à dire que je ne sais rien, j'ai bien peur que vous parliez un peu vite. Je sais beaucoup de choses, certaines même que vous ignorez. Mais l'important n'est pas là. L'important est que j'ai toujours voulu vous aider de mon mieux. Ce n'est certes pas ma mission, ma mission est de faire en sortes que vous gagniez votre combat, vos sentiments ne devraient pas être mon problème. Mais j'ai voulu qu'en plus de victorieux, vous soyez heureux. Mais vous avez raison. Ca ne me regarde pas. Puisqu'il en ait ainsi, Prince, je ne serrais plus sur votre chemin…

La magicienne fit une révérence on ne peut plus protocolaire et se retira…

Cette fois, c'en était bien fini de Harry et Hermione…

_A suivre…_

**_Encore un chapitre court… Désolée… J'espère tout de même que vous avez aimé… Je n'ai pas écrit la scène de la rupture, je préfère que chacun se l'imagine comme il préfère…_**

**_Je sais, je suis sadique avec Harry et Hermione mais il fallait se douter qu'il y aurait des problèmes. Après tout Harry aime Hermione mais il déteste Flamme… C'est embêtant ! On verra comment ça finira…_**

_**Reprenons le sondage : Que veulent dire les prophéties selon vous ? J'ai déjà reçu des réponses intéressantes mais vos avis ont-ils changés ?**_

_**Atlantea.**_


	10. Résurrection

**Harry Potter et les magiciennes... et les autres !**

**_Bon, bien entendu il n'y aura plus de réponse aux reviews puisque c'est interdit mais je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui m'ont laissé un mot et qui ont eu la patience d'attendre ce chapitre (faut dire que je suis pas très rapide). Ceci dit, vu que j'ai terminé mes épreuves écrites pour le bac, je vais avoir plus de temps pour écrire. Donc je vais essayer d'avancer le plus que possible cette fic (voir de la terminer). _**

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

**Résurrection**

Cette nuit là la sommeil d'Hermione était on ne peut plus agité. Elle se débattait dans son lit, transpirant à grosses goûtes.

Et lorsqu'elle se réveilla enfin, se fut en sursaut et haletante. Pale, elle tenta de retrouver ses esprits en regardant autour d'elle. Elle attendit que sa respiration ait retrouvée un rythme normal pour se lever. Elle se sentait mal, un mauvais pressentiment lui faisait un nœud à l'estomac.

Elle quitta rapidement et en silence la tour de Gryffondor, à la recherche d'une explication à son malaise.

Si bien que se fut sans surprise qu'elle découvrit Tauri et Gabrielle.

- Toi aussi, fit simplement l'ange.

Selon toute probabilité, Flamme n'était pas la seule à avoir sentit… sentit quoi d'ailleurs ? Elle ne savait rien… Quelque chose qui mettait ses sens de Magicienne en alerte. De quoi pouvait-il s'agir ? Elle l'ignorait exactement… Mais c'était quelque chose de suffisament important pour réveiller une Magicienne, une Walkyrie et un Ange en pleine nuit.

Le regard de la Gryffondor se posa sur ses deux compagnes. Et elle réalisa soudain que Tauri semblait très agitée.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Hermione, alertée par l'énervement de son amie.

- Je pense… commença avec hésitation Gabrielle. Je pense que les Trônes ont fait quelque chose…

- J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment Flamme, renchérit Tauri. Quelque chose ne va pas. L'Equilibre Naturel est en train de se rompre. C'est très grave. Les miennes sont dans une colère noire et…

Mais la Walkyrie ne put finir sa phrase. Les trois jeunes femmes sentirent soudain une rupture, comme un déchirure qui leur glaça le sang.

- Par les Etoiles, qu'est-ce que… souffla Flamme, pale comme un linge.

- Ca vient de la Grande Salle ! s'écria Tauri en s'élançant, ses deux acolytes sur les talons.

Elles ne furent pas réellement étonnées de se voir rejoindre à mi parcours par un Elfir aux traits tirés. Sans plus de cérémonie, les quatre êtres magiques firent irruption dans la Grande Salle.

Et lorsqu'elle découvrirent ce qui s'y trouvé, Flamme et Tauri se figèrent. La première, ayant reprit ses dehors de magicienne se vida de ses couleurs alors que la seconde faisait un pas en arrière.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ? chuchota celle-ci.

Car devant elle se tenait Sirius Black, torse nu, certes quelque peu (voir très) sonné mais bien vivant.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps cependant à Elfir pour reprendre ses esprits.

- Bande d'abrutis ! rugit l'Elfe, hors de lui. Avez-vous conscience de ce que vous venez de faire !

Alors que le Prince elfique explosait, qualifiant Trônes et sorciers de jolis noms d'oiseaux, Tauri s'était mise dans l'ombre visiblement troublée. Le visage de Gabrielle exprimait clairement son mécontentement, mais fidèle à elle-même, elle demeura silencieuse. De son coté, Sirius semblait plus que perdu. Il ignorait comment il avait pu se retrouver là. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était le Département des Mystères. Et Bellatrix et son sort. L'avait-elle raté ? Il ne voyait pas d'autre explication. Silencieux, le Maraudeur observa les personnes qui l'entouraient. Il reconnu la plupart d'entre eux, excepté l'elfe visiblement énervé hurlant sur un homme qui ne semblait pas réellement affecté, homme dont Sirius ignorait l'identité. Tout comme il ignorait celle de la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges vêtue de blanc qui se tenait au coté d'une quatrième inconnue habillée comme une déesse-guerrière antique.

Finalement, Flamme poussa un profond soupir et s'approcha de Sirius.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? s'enquit la Magicienne.

- Bien, même si je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce qui se passe ici.

Elle eut un sourire compréhensif.

- Le contraire m'eût étonnée. Les Trônes vous ont ressuscité.

Le parrain de Harry manqua s'étouffer.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Vous m'avez très bien comprit, reprit Flamme avec un air bienveillant.

- Mais c'est impossible !

- Pour la magie des sorciers, oui. Pas pour les Anges. Mais c'est interdit. Votre présence risque de créer de nombreux problèmes à commencer par des querelles qui risquent de nous affaiblir. Car, comme vous pouvez le voir, les Elfes sont en colère. Et même si Gabrielle qui est une Puissance ou moi-même qui suis une Magicienne ne disons rien, nous n'en pensons pas moins. Ce n'est pas contre vous, mais votre présence est une offense pour tous les Êtres magiques. Sans compter la colère des Walkyries. En temps que Gardiennes de la Mort elles risquent de très mal prendre votre résurrection…

- Mais pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ?

Sirius regardait cette Magicienne au regard flamboyant à la recherche des réponses à ses questions. Elle semblait en savoir beaucoup sur le sujet. Toutefois, elle secoua la tête d'un air désolé.

- Je l'ignore. Mais ils devaient avoir une bonne raison. Et puis, le fait est que vous êtes vivant à présent, et que vous n'aviez rien demandé. Par conséquent, soyez assuré que je ferais tout pour que vous restiez en vie, même si cette vie brave les Lois.

Elle se tourna vers une femme que Sirius supposa être Gabrielle.

- Tu peux t'occuper de lui ? On ne sait jamais les effets qu'une résurrection peut avoir…

L'Ange sourit en approuvant de la tête alors que Flamme s'élançait déjà vers les couloirs froids et sombres du château. Créant une flammèche qui éclairait les couloirs à son passage, elle se rendit rapidement dans la tour de Gryffondor où elle réveilla sans ménagement un jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille.

Harry la foudroya du regard en grognant, guère ravi d'être réveillé à cette heure de la nuit, mais la Magicienne n'en tint aucun compte.

- Suis moi, lui murmura-t-elle.

Le sorcier grimaça mais, mû par la curiosité, il enfila un pull et emboîta le pas à la jeune fille.

- On peut savoir pourquoi vous me réveillez en pleine nuit ? ronchonna-t-il.

- Crois moi, tu vas être très content de t'être levé… mystifia la Magicienne.

Elle conduisit sans un mot de plus le Survivant jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Elfir ne semblait pas s'être calmé, Tauri avait disparu et Gabrielle était en grande conversation avec Sirius. En voyant ce dernier Harry se figea, ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise. Et finalement, contre tout attente, il se jeta dans les bras de son parrain.

- Je suis désolé… hoqueta-t-il. Je suis tellement désolé.

Il fallut quelques secondes au ressuscité pour se remettre de la surprise de voir son filleul devenir soudainement aussi émotif. Cela ne lui ressemblait guère.

Flamme regarda sans mot le garçon qui pleurait à présent à chaudes larmes et son cœur se serra. Elle avait très bien comprit ce qui venait de se passer. Et la réaction pourtant si surprenante de Harry. Elle le connaissait bien…

- Je me demandais quand cela arriverait, murmura Gabrielle à l'oreille de la Magicienne.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas. Nombreux étaient ceux qui se le demandaient. Qui se demandaient quand Harry laisserait tomber ce masque qu'il s'était inconsciemment créé. Quand ses nerfs finiraient par lâcher. Ils avaient la réponse. Silencieusement, Hermione pria pour que cela aide son ami.

De son coté, Elfir ne s'était pas calmé mais il s'était tut lorsque Harry était entré. Après tout, ce qui était fait était fait et cet enfant avait besoin du réconfort que le dernier membre de sa famille pouvait lui apporter. Oui, il allait en avoir besoin…

§§§§§§§§

Hermione étouffa difficilement un bâillement. Il fallait dire que sa nuit avait été courte. Maugréant contre les Trônes et leurs idées saugrenus (après tout, n'auraient-ils pas pu ressusciter Sirius à une heure raisonnable plutôt que de la priver ainsi de sommeil ?), la jeune fille descendit dans la salle commune. Et elle eut soudain l'impression d'être entrée dans une ruche. Elle avait rarement vue une telle activité dans cette salle le matin. Tous les Gryffondors semblaient s'être donné rendez-vous à cet endroit.

Encore à moitié endormie, la Magicienne regarda l'effervescence surprenante dans laquelle étaient plongés ses camarades avec une impression d'irréalisme.

- Hermione !

La voix de Ginny attira l'attention encore vacillante de la jeune fille. La rouquine rayonnait. Elle se mit à déverser un flot impressionnant de paroles auxquelles Hermione ne prêta guère d'attention, non pas par manque d'intérêt mais par obligation. De violentes migraines la faisaient de nouveau souffrir et elle se sentait prise de nausée. Elle réussit toutefois à comprendre la raison de l'énervement collectif : apparemment, la nouvelle de la résurrection de Sirius avait déjà fait le tour du Château et chacun y allait de son petit commentaire. On parlait de la colère grandiose d'Elfir, du mécontentement de Tauri et de la désapprobation générale des Êtres magiques. Le nom de Flamme était également sur toutes les lèvres, car la Magicienne avait prit la défense du Maraudeur en affirmant que puisque le mal était fait, il valait mieux le garder vivant.

Il fallut un certain temps à Hermione pour pouvoir sortir de la salle commune et lorsqu'elle eut rejoint les couloirs elle se rendit compte que les sujets de conversation ne différaient guère. Mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention cette fois. Elle se sentait trop mal. La douleur devenait de plus en plus difficile à supporter. Elle se sentait mal… faible…

- Fichue pluie, maugréa-t-elle alors qu'elle était prise d'un vertige.

§§§§

Harry se sentait bien. Etonnement bien. Cela faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. Il souriait à tous, discutait avec entrain. Il semblait être devenu une autre personne. Et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à ces camarades. Alors qu'ils déjeunaient tous ensembles avec Sirius les discutions allaient bon train dans une atmosphère joviale.

- Mais, dit soudain l'animagus, où est Hermione ?

Le visage de Harry perdit un peu de sa joie à cette phrase. Voyant son ami se renfrogner, Ron prit la parole.

- Harry et Hermione sont sortis ensemble pendant un moment, mais un jour – le jour de l'attaque – elle l'a laissé tomber, comme ça, sans explications… Depuis, on est un peu en froid…

C'était un euphémisme et Sirius le comprit bien. Il sentit son cœur se serrer alors qu'un silence gêné s'installait autour de la table. Cette histoire lui en rappelait une autre… Chassant ces souvenirs de sa tête, le sorcier reporta son attention sur l'endroit que désignait Ron.

Hermione était avec les filles de sixième année en train de déjeuner calmement. Soudain, elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux. Sirius vit Lavande, qui se trouvait être la voisine de la Magicienne, dirent quelques mots, visiblement inquiète. Et quelques secondes plus tard Hermione lui répondre avec un signe d'apaisement. Toutefois, la jeune fille posa sa serviette sur la table et quitta la Grande Salle avec un sourire. Intrigué, le Maraudeur reporta son attention sur Lavande qui venait de se figer en regardant ladite serviette. Sirius vit la Gryffondor tendre le morceau de tissu à une jeune fille de Serdaigle dont il ignorait le nom. Et il se figea à son tour. Sur la serviette, même de loin, il voyait clairement une tache de sang.

- Vous avez vu ? demanda Neuville à mi-voix.

A la tête des jeunes Gryffondors, Sirius comprit que la réponse était affirmative. Sans les consulter, le sorcier se leva et partit sur les traces de la jeune fille, suivit de près par Harry et les autres.

- Enfin, tu as vu dans l'état dans lequel tu es !

Au détour d'un couloir, Sirius s'arrêta, entendant cette voix tendue.

- Tu vas de plus en plus mal ! Ce n'est pas un jeu, si tu continues tu risques de mourir ! Je sais que tu en es consciente !

- N'exagère pas. Je ne suis pas encore mourante, répliqua doucement une seconde voix que Harry reconnu immédiatement.

Les garçons échangèrent un regard, s'approchant des deux silhouettes féminines qui se tenaient un peu plus loin dans le couloir. L'une d'elle était Hermione. Ils en avaient tous conscience.

- C'est de l'inconscience ! s'exclama la compagne de la Magicienne en faisant les cents pas.

Tant et si bien, qu'elle se retrouva, sans le savoir, face aux espions improvisés. En découvrant son visage Sirius pâlit soudain.

- C'est impossible, murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour ces compagnons.

La camarade d'Hermione sembla entendre ces paroles.

- Qui va là ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, le Maraudeur fit un pas hors de sa cachette pour se retrouver face à elle. Elle blêmit en le reconnaissant.

Hermione grimaça et se releva avec difficulté avant de prendre sa camarade par le bras.

- Viens Tauri, lui dit-elle à mi-voix pour ne pas être entendue par le ressuscité, nous devons aller voir Gabrielle.

Sans un mot, mais sans quitter non plus le sorcier des yeux, la Walkyrie emboîta le pas à son amie. Sirius suivit les deux filles du regard sans bouger jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent.

- Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer là ? demanda Seamus avec scepticisme.

- Cette femme ressemble beaucoup à quelqu'un qui j'ai connu il y a longtemps… fit l'animagus doucement, perdu dans des souvenirs d'un autre temps….

_A suivre…_

**_Voilà, j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic après avoir lu le cinquième tome et à l'époque la mort de Sirius ne me plaisait pas du tout, j'ai donc trouvé un moyen de le ramener grâce aux Trônes (qui sont je vous le rappelle des anges). Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu. Et comme toujours : laissez moi des reviews !_**

_**Atlantea**_


	11. Les Reines Magiciennes

**Harry Potter et les magiciennes... et les autres !**

Merci à emma et niessa pour leur review et j'espère que ma fic plait également à tout ceux qui n'écrivent pas !

**Petite note** : cette fic ne tient pas compte du tome 6.

Bonne lecture !

_**Petit rappel** : Flamme est une magicienne, la Maîtresse du Feu, mais également une personnalité bien connue : Hermione. Celle-ci est sortie un temps avec Harry mais elle a rompu pour le protéger. De plus elle semble être atteinte d'une mystérieuse maladie…  
__Harry, lui, s'avère être un « prince » (selon des harpies) et commande à de nombreuses races qui se battent contre Voldemort (Elfes, Puissance, Licorne, Centaure, ect…). Il est amoureux d'Hermione et a mal prit la rupture. Ils sont en froid depuis.  
__Sirius a été ressuscité par les Trônes et semble avoir une relation avec Tauri la Walkyrie…_

_Et maintenant, la suite :_

**Les Reines Magiciennes  
**

Tauri était assise sur une des fenêtres de la tour d'astronomie, les pieds dans le vide fixant sans vraiment le regarder le ciel gris.

- Tu devrais peut-être aller voir Sirius, proposa Flamme.

La Walkyrie se tourna vers son amie qui la regardait avec amusement, négligemment appuyée contre un mur.

- Tu es mal placée pour me donner ce genre de conseil, ricana Tauri.

Pour toute réponse, la Magicienne haussa les épaules, amusée.

- Au point où nous en sommes, sourit-elle, tu peux bien faire une imprudence !

- Je suis une Walkyrie.

- Quel sens aigue de l'observation, pouffa Hermione.

Ce qui lui valu un regard noir de la part de la jeune femme.

- Je suis une gardienne de la Mort, et Sirius a été ressuscité !

- Tu te cherches des excuses, chantonna Flamme.

Et sans attendre la réplique de sa camarade, elle s'en fut.

Tauri la regarda disparaître avant de reporter son attention vers le ciel en soupirant. Une faible pluie continuait obstinément à tomber et ne semblait pas avoir dans l'idée de s'arrêter.

- Les nuages cachent les étoiles.

L'intervention soudaine de Sirius ne fit même pas sursauter la Walkyrie.

- Que fais-tu là ? s'enquit-elle sans quitter le ciel maussade des yeux.

Sans répondre, le Maraudeur s'approcha.

- Pourquoi nous as-tu caché que tu n'étais pas morte ? demanda-t-il avec douceur.

- Je suis une Walkyrie, énonça-t-elle pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes, une gardienne de la Mort, je ne peux pas mourir. Seulement être détruite.

Sirius soupira sans bruit, cette phrase ne répondait nullement à sa question. Il posa sans main sur l'épaule de Tauri. Il la sentit se détendre à ce contact. Elle était tellement fatiguée…

- Qu'attends-tu de moi ? questionna-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Je n'attends rien. Je n'ai jamais rien attendu, tu le sais.

Le silence s'installa, troublé seulement par le bruit de la pluie qui commençait à être de plus en plus forte.

- Comment va Hermione ? fit après un temps Sirius.

- Mal, répondit simplement la Walkyrie.

- Qu'a-t-elle ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, se contentant de tendre le bras vers l'extérieur de la tour. Des gouttes tombèrent sur sa main.

- Cette pluie n'est pas naturelle, dit-elle à mi-voix, elle est dangereuse pour certain d'entre nous. Hermione n'est pas la seule à le sentir. Flamme est en danger. Et je refuse. Je refuse de perdre Flamme comme j'ai perdu James et Lily…

A son tour, Sirius tendit le bras, il prit la main de la Walkyrie et la ramena vers elle, forçant par la même occasion la jeune femme à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Mon aide et mon soutien te sont acquis, tu le sais, murmura-t-il. J'ai confiance en toi Tauri.

§§§

Harry marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard l'esprit ailleurs. La résurrection de Sirius, même si elle avait engendrée de nombreuses réactions assez violentes était pour lui une bénédiction. Comme une lumière dans son monde qui semblait désespérément morne ses derniers temps. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête l'image d'Hermione étendue sur le sol, couverte de sang. _Morte_. Ça n'était qu'un rêve, s'était-il répété inlassablement pendant des heures, mais l'image restait là, présente, oppressante.

Et puis il y avait les paroles de Tauri. Elle avait prétendu que la Gryffondor était mourante. Harry n'était pas sûr de comprendre d'ailleurs. Quels pouvaient bien être les rapports qu'entretenaient la Walkyrie et l'élève de Poudlard ?

Il ferma les yeux un instant, tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Sans résultat probant. Il soupira de mécontentement avant de reporter, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, son attention sur la pluie qui tombait dehors. Qui tombait depuis longtemps. _Beaucoup trop longtemps_, lui souffla son instinct. Finalement, l'entraînement de Jashemi avait fini par porter ses fruits si bien que le Survivant sentait ses perceptions s'affiner, sa magie se développer… mais ce n'était pas encore suffisant aux yeux de l'Elfe (que le jeune homme trouvait un tantinet tyrannique) !

Le jeune homme fut tiré de ses pensées par un frisson qui lui remonta le long de l'échine, le pétrifiant sur place. L'espace d'un instant il pensa à la présence de Détraqueurs mais il réalisa avec effroi que ce qu'il avait sentit était _plus puissant_. Beaucoup plus puissant…

§§§

Flamme venait de quitter Tauri, pestant contre cette tendance que semblait avoir tous les Etres magiques à se voiler la face (et l'expression était gentille) lorsqu'il s'agissait de certaines sentiments qu'elle ne nommerait pas (mais qui étaient clairement reconnaissables).

Mais ses pensées furent vite perturbées. Une douleur saisissante lui traversa le corps et finalement se fit lancinante au niveau de sa tête. Terrassée, elle tomba à genoux, se tenant désespérément le crâne avec les mains.

Elle avait mal… si mal…

§§§

Tauri sursauta, surprenant Sirius au passage.

- Non… non, c'est impossible, souffla-t-elle pétrifiée.

Son compagnon fronça les sourcils, inquiet par la réaction de la Walkyrie. Que se passait-il qui puisse la mettre dans un tel état ? La réponse apparut clairement aux yeux du Maraudeur lorsqu'il regarda le parc que Tauri fixait avec horreur.

Poudlard était attaqué.

§§§

Harry se mit à courir aussi vite que possible et fit éruption dans la Grande Salle où se trouvaient quelques élèves et une partie du corps enseignant.

- Nous sommes attaqué, souffla-t-il sans s'embarrasser de mondanités.

Le professeur McGonagall, qui s'avérait être la plus compétente en la matière puisque le professeur Dumbledore était absent de la pièce, ordonna sur le champs que les élèves soient conduits à l'abri dans le dortoir le plus proche.

Personne ne se le fit dire deux fois. Tout le monde s'élança de part et d'autre du château. Bientôt, Harry vit arriver, à sa grande surprise, Ron, Neuville, Seamus et Dean.

- Que faites vous ici ? s'exclama le Survivant, un peu abruptement.

Son meilleur ami afficha un sourire ironique et amusé alors que les trois autres échangés des regards entendus.

- Mais on vient vous aider bien sûr, répliqua le roux sur le ton de l'évidence.

Evidence qui n'était guère au goût de leur Directrice de Maison qui s'apprêtait à répliquer vertement. Les Gryffondors furent sauver par l'arrivée de Sirius et Tauri au pas de course. Gabrielle arriva quelques instants plus tard, bientôt suivie du professeur Dumbledore et du reste des enseignants. La Puissance fit un rapide résumé de la situation, expliquant que la plupart des forces magiques dont ils disposaient étaient déjà dehors.

-Alors allons-y ! intervint Sirius, la baguette au poing.

Tout le monde s'exécuta, mais Harry sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et le retenir en arrière. Il leva le regard et croisa avec surprise celui du professeur Dumbledore.

- Je sais que je ne pourrais rien faire pour vous retenir, toi et tes amis, mais au moins, promet moi une chose. Sois prudent.

- Je vous le promet professeur.

- Bien, allons-y alors.

§§§

Flamme tenta vainement de se relever. Toute son énergie semblait s'être dérobée. Son corps n'était plus que douleur. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Alors que Poudlard avait besoin d'elle ?

Ou peut-être personne n'avait besoin d'elle… Ou peut-être était-elle présomptueuse de croire qu'elle pouvait, par sa seule présence, changer les choses… Elle n'était qu'une jeune magicienne. Puissante, certes, mais pas fantastique non plus…

Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de se lever.

Sans succès….

§§§

Harry regarda les femmes qui étaient devant lui, fasciné. Elles semblaient être des déesses. Il semblait au jeune homme qu'elles dansaient avec une grâce inégalable et incomparable. Oui, elles étaient sans doute des déesses descendues des cieux pour une quelconque raison.

Des déesses de la Mort.

Le Survivant prenait un plaisir malsain à les voir exécuter leur danse morbide. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le fascinaient-elles ? Il aurait été bien incapable de le dire même s'il était posé la question. Pourtant, elles étaient en train de tuer les siens. Mais la douleur des Puissances, les cris des Elfes, les râles des Licornes… Il n'étendait plus tout cela. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était _elles_.

La première d'entre _elles_, le regarda, captant son regard. Elle avait les yeux si bleus que Harry eut l'impression de se noyer dedans. C'était fou ce que s'était agréable… Elle s'approchait inexorablement de lui. Mais Harry ne bougeait pas, perdu dans sa contemplation, les bras ballants le long du corps, ne pensant pas un seul instant à assurer sa protection au milieu de ce champ de bataille…

§§§

Tauri vit la Puissance qui était à coté d'elle tomber, terrassée par une attaque électrique. Foudre était apparemment passée par là. La Walkyrie serra les dents. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi les Magiciennes les attaquaient-elle ? Que leur arrivait-il ? Elles étaient sensées être de leur coté ! Pas avec les Mangemorts !

Où était Flamme ? Avait-elle retournée sa veste, elle aussi ? La Gardienne de la Mort refusait d'envisager cette possibilité. Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle.

Gabrielle était aux prises avec Gaïa, Magicienne assez puissante maîtrisant la terre.

Sirius se battait comme un beau diable face à deux encagoulés qui semblaient particulièrement coriaces.

Le professeur Dumbledore devait faire face sur deux fronts, affrontant à la fois la Maîtresse de l'Espace et une ribambelle de Mangemorts de tous poils.

Une tornade attira l'attention de la Walkyrie. Visiblement, toute élève de Poudlard qu'elle fut, Windy venait de se rallier au reste de sa race. Les vents entrèrent violement en contact avec une des tours du château qui ne résista pas à l'impact et s'affaissa sur elle-même. Tauri s'élança, ne faisant que très peu cas des Mangemorts qui l'attaquaient de tous les côtés. Elle allait faire voir à la Maîtresse du Vent qu'elle n'acceptait pas qu'on abuse de sa confiance !

§§§

Sirius se débarrassa avec soulagement de son dernier adversaire. Il s'autorisa une seconde de repos qu'il mit à profit pour évaluer la situation autour de lui. Pas brillante d'ailleurs. Mais pour l'instant, seuls deux visages intéressaient vraiment le combattant. Et le premier s'offrit vite à lui. Tauri avait engagé un violent combat avec une jeune fille trop jeune pour se trouver là – quel âge devait-elle avoir ? – et qui arborait sur son uniforme le blason de Serdaigle. Il fronça les sourcils, désappointé. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Mais son questionnement passa vite au second plan lorsqu'il vit la Walkyrie soulevée comme un fétu de paille et envoyée rudement contre un mur par une force invisible alors que son adversaire arborait un sourire satisfait.

Il n'en fallut bien sûr pas plus au Maraudeur pour s'élancer vers Tauri qui s'était déjà relevée et qui repartait à l'attaque. Cette fois la Serdaigle, perdit son joli sourire alors que l'épée de l'attaquante entaillait profondément son bras droit. Elle poussa un hurlement et une colonne d'air s'abattit violement sur la Walkyrie. Sirius s'élança vers elle pour l'aider, mais elle le repoussa violement.

- Harry, souffla-t-elle, veille sur Harry.

Puis elle repartit à l'attaque. L'Animagus serra les poings, furieux qu'elle refuse son aide. Toutefois, il mit vite sa colère de coté et partit à la recherche de son filleul.

§§§

Elle s'approcha, ses yeux bleus captivant Harry. Elle le frôla, un sourire sur les lèvres. Et le jeune homme sourit aussi, toujours aussi inconscient de la tuerie qui se jouait autour de lui.

§§§

Flamme hurla de douleur. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle était à bout. Elle tenta de se lever, une nouvelle fois. Mais elle retomba presque aussitôt contre la pierre froide du couloir. Ses paupières devinrent lourdes. La Magicienne n'arrivait plus à les maintenir ouvertes. Les bruits de lutte devinrent plus lointains. Elle se sentit sombrer…

Et tout devint noir.

§§§

Mais soudain une forme ocre faucha la sublime inconnue alors qu'elle s'approchait de nouveau de Harry et rompit le charme. Une foule de bruits assourdissants parvint soudain aux oreilles du Survivant, le faisant sursauter. Il prit soudain conscience de ce qui se déroulait autour de lui. Des cris de rage, de douleur, de désespoir. De la pluie qui tombait, trempant les combattants. Des morts.

Il regarda près de lui pour découvrir la femme aux yeux bleus eu prise avec un animal que le jeune sorcier n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître malgré sa surprise. Freyr était là. C'était lui, Harry en était certain. Il ressemblait toujours à un curieux mélange entre un cerf et une panthère mais avait, cette fois, bel et bien la taille de l'animal susnommé.

Il fit un bon en arrière, rejoignant son maître alors que la femme poussait un hurlement de rage.

§§§

Quelque part sur le champ de bataille, une jeune femme porta ses mains à sa tête et s'écroula, le visage déformé par la douleur. Personne ne fit vraiment attention à elle, et elle se retrouva bientôt piétinée par quelques combattants, comme toutes les personnes mortes…

§§§

Freyr eut un feulement qui attira l'attention de Harry. Il s'inquiéta un instant que le rikuarfas fut blessé mais il n'en était rien. Le combat reprit donc de plus belle. Deux Mangemorts venaient de l'attaquer et la femme aux yeux bleus avait disparue.

Sirius apparu sur ces entrefaites.

- C'est quoi cet animal ? s'exclama-t-il en désignant Freyr et en assommant un Mangemort au passage.

- C'est Freyr, répondit simplement son filleul.

- Il est plus grand que dans mes souvenirs.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre, trop occupé à éviter un sort. Oui, Freyr était plus grand. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Le Survivant l'ignorait. Mais pour le moment, ça lui rendait service. Il y réfléchirait plus tard.

- Qui sont ces femmes ? cria-t-il pour couvrir le bruit du combat.

- Les Magiciennes.

Le garçon se figea un instant, manquant pour la peine de se faire tuer.

- Le peuple de Flamme ? fit-il, éberlué. Mais pourquoi ? Ne sont-elles pas de notre coté ?

- Apparemment non.

Malgré son apparente décontraction, Harry sentit que son parrain était aussi désemparé que lui face à cette situation perturbante.

Mais soudain, le temps sembla se suspendre. Les combat cessèrent et chacun se retrouva figeait dans la position qu'il adoptait quelques secondes plus tôt. Harry regarda autour de lui. Sirius était arrêté en plein milieu d'un sort qui sortait déjà à moitié de sa baguette. C'était le cas de beaucoup de personne d'ailleurs.

Il semblait être le seul à pouvoir bouger. Lui, et la femme aux yeux bleus qui avançait vers lui, un sourire malsain sur les lèvres.

- Qui êtes-vous ?! s'exclama le jeune homme.

Son interlocutrice sembla s'amuser de son ignorance.

- Je suis Ondine, Maîtresse de l'Eau, Reine des Magiciennes.

_Et certainement pas des modestes_, songea Harry face à l'air suffisant de la susnommée.

- Pourquoi agissez-vous ainsi ? s'enquit-il vivement. Vous êtes sensée être de notre coté !

La Reine éclata de rire.

- Oui, je suis _sensée_.

Elle lui lança un regard méchant.

- Je dois toujours m'aplatir ! Face à Stella, face à cette gamine de Flamme et face à _elle_ !

Harry n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait être _Elle_, mais au dégoût avec lequel la souveraine avait prononcé le pronom, il pouvait aisément deviner que la magicienne ne _La_ portait pas dans son cœur.

- Même morte elle continue à me pourrir la vie ! Alors aujourd'hui, je vais enfin avoir ma revanche ! Sur Stella, sur Flamme et sur cette chère Lumiane !

Apparemment, _Elle_ répondait au nom de Lumiane. Harry était loin de pouvoir se venter d'être un expert ès magiciennes mais il avait comprit que leur nom correspondait toujours avec leur élément. Donc, cette Lumiane était certainement la Maîtresse de la Lumière.

- J'imagine que tu ne comprends rien à ce que je te raconte, ricana férocement Ondine.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour figer tout le monde !? répliqua le jeune homme, passablement ennuyé (en effet il ne comprenait pas grand-chose).

- Oh, ça ? fit son interlocutrice avec un air détaché. C'est la Maîtresse du Temps, Tempae qui s'en est chargée. Mais revenons-en à nos hippogriffes. Mon garçon, je suis navrée d'avoir à te le dire, mais c'est ici que ta vie s'achève.

Fantastique ! Encore quelqu'un qui voulait le tuer ! C'était devenu une vocation ces derniers temps, songea Harry avec sarcasme.

- J'imagine que tu veux savoir pourquoi je veux te tuer.

- Parce que c'est ce que tout les adeptes de Voldemort veulent !

- Ce mage noir, cracha avec dégoût (presque autant que pour Lumiane) la Reine, ne m'intéresse pas ! Qu'en à toi, pauvre humain, tu te donnes un peu trop d'importance ! Tout demi-magicien que tu sois !

Harry sursauta. Demi-magicien ? Qu'est-ce que s'était que cette histoire ?

- Ca te surprend ? Tu ne savais pas que ta _chère mère_ était une Magicienne ? Flamme ne te l'avait pas dit ?

- Vous dites n'importe quoi ! s'exclama le Survivant.

- Pas du tout ! Et en cela tu es une aberration ! Un monstre ! Au même titre que ce mage noir que tu hais tant ! Né d'une magicienne et d'un homme. Un hybride !

Ondine affichait un air clairement dégoûté alors que Harry tentait d'encaisser le choc. Sa mère ne pouvait pas être une magicienne pour la simple et bonne raison que… Qu'elle ne pouvait pas ! Elle descendait de parents moldus par Merlin !

Seulement, le jeune homme n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui pouvait bien descendre les magiciennes en général…

Et puis il y avait ce cours qu'elle avait écrit sur les éléments… Qui mieux qu'une magicienne aurait pu le faire ?

Et après tout, qu'elle importance au fond ? D'accord, la Reine des magiciennes semblait être une folle pétrie de vengeance et il ne pouvait pas voir Flamme en peinture, mais ça n'était jamais que deux magiciennes parmi tant d'autres… Non ?

- Et maintenant ! Potter, je vais rectifier ce erreur de la nature que tu es ! s'exclama haineusement la Reine, en s'élançant vers le susnommé.

Cette fois, il allait vraiment y passer, songea-t-il avec crainte.

°°°°°

_A suivre …_

°°°°°

_Voilà ! Je sais que je ne mets pas mes fanfictions très souvent à jour mais ne désespérez pas ! Pour ce qui est de cette fic, je suis sûre de la finir ! _

_Normalement, elle est même bientôt finie !_

_A moins que je change d'avis et que je l'allonge !_

_A plus._

_Et pensez aux reviews !_

_Atlantea_


	12. Le présent de Lumiane

**Harry Potter et les magiciennes... et les autres !**

* * *

__

_**Petit rappel**__ : Flamme est une magicienne, la Maîtresse du Feu, mais également une personnalité bien connue : Hermione. Elle découvre que Pattenrond est un druide._

_Elle est sortie un temps avec Harry mais elle a rompu pour le protéger suite à une attaque de Voldemort dans laquelle Harry a failli mourir en la cherchant alors qu'elle se battait près de lui sous l'apparence de Flamme. _

_De plus elle semble être atteinte d'une mystérieuse maladie qui s'aggrave de jour en jour._

_Harry, lui, s'avère être un « prince » comme son père avant lui et en tant que tel commande à de nombreuses races qui se battent contre Voldemort (Elfes, Puissances (une race d'anges), Licornes, Centaures, ect…). _

_Il est amoureux d'Hermione et a mal prit la rupture. Ils sont en froid depuis. Par contre il n'aime pas Flamme et ne lui fait pas confiance. _

_Sirius a été ressuscité par les Trônes (une autre sorte d'anges), ce qui crée un véritable tollé parmi les Races. De plus il semble avoir une relation avec Tauri la Walkyrie… Celle-ci était autrefois au service de James._

_Poudlard est attaqué par les Mangemorts et des Magiciennes. Flamme perd connaissance._

_Harry apprend que sa mère était une Magicienne par la Reine Ondine et cette dernière tente de le tuer. _

_Et maintenant, la suite :_

* * *

**Le présent de Lumiane**

- Et maintenant ! Potter, je vais rectifier ce erreur de la nature que tu es ! s'exclama haineusement la Reine, en s'élançant vers le susnommé.

Cette fois, il allait vraiment y passer, songea-t-il avec crainte.

Mais, à sa grande surprise, et à celle d'Ondine surtout, sa dernière heure n'était pas arrivée. Il se retrouva soudain baigné d'une lumière protectrice qui envoya la Reine à plusieurs mètres de là.

Ebahi, il cligna des yeux pour découvrir avec stupeur une personne immatérielle, constituée de lumière uniquement face à lui.

– Ma… Maman ? bredouilla-t-il.

L'apparition lui sourit tendrement.

- Alors c'est vrai tu…

_« Oui, c'est vrai, mon chéri, » _déclara la voix douce mais désincarnée de Lily Potter, _« j'étais une Magicienne. Lumiane pour être précise. Et mon pouvoir est en toi maintenant Harry. A partir de maintenant tu pourras l'utiliser. Fais-en bon usage mon enfant. C'est mon dernier présent. Adieu mon chéri, ton père et mon t'aimons. »_

Et la lumière commença à s'estomper.

- ATTENDS !! hurla Harry, tentant désespérément de retenir sa mère à lui.

Mais cette supplique demeura sans réponse. Les combats avaient reprit. L'action de la Maîtresse de Temps avait été rompue.

- Harry !!

La voix de Sirius ramena l'interpellé sur terre juste à temps pour qu'il évite un _'avada kedavra'_ bien senti. Il chercha du regard la Reine. Sans résultat… Selon toute vraisemblance, elle n'était plus là…

- Les Aurors !!!

Le Gryffondor aurait bien été incapable de dire qui venait de crier ainsi, mais c'est avec plaisir qu'il vit les forces du Ministère surgir sur sa gauche, ébranlant les forces de Voldemort. D'ailleurs, remarqua soudain le garçon, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était aux abonnés absents depuis le début de l'affrontement…

§§§

L'espace d'un instant Flamme sentit une présence suave à ses cotés. Une présence qui la ramena dans le monde des vivants avec force et douceur. Une lumière tamisée l'enveloppa, lui redonnant des forces. Puis, tout disparut. Elle était de nouveau sur le sol froid d'un sombre couloir de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie alors que dehors les bruits de lutte s'intensifiaient.

Elle tenta de se relever mais son corps lui rappela bien vite l'état de faiblesse dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle allait retomber sur les pierres glacées lorsque deux mains crochues vinrent à son secours.

- Et bien, Magicienne, tu ne sembles pas en grande forme, observa une voix nasillarde que la jeune fille connaissait.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit-elle faiblement.

- Une attaque de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononce-Pas-Le-Nom. Les tiennes sont de son coté.

La Gryffondor eut un sursaut.

- Tu mens, druide ! rugit-elle férocement.

L'interpellé ricana.

- Tu sais bien que non, magicienne. Les tiennes ont trahis ! Et c'est pour cela que tu es dans un tel état d'ailleurs.

- Aide moi à me lever, ordonna-t-elle avec impétuosité.

Sans se départir de son petit sourire en coin qui en disait long, le druide s'exécuta et aida la Maîtresse du Feu, chancelante, à se rendre jusqu'à la fenêtre.

- C'est impossible, souffla-t-elle en découvrant le spectacle qui se jouait dans le parc.

- Il semblerait que non.

- Je dois y aller ! s'exclama-t-elle, joignant le geste à la parole.

Ce faisant, elle manqua s'écrouler par manque de force et fut une nouvelle fois rattrapée in extremis par le druide.

- Pour le moment, observa celui-ci, tu n'es pas vraiment en état, fillette.

- Je m'appelle Flamme… grogna-t-elle.

- Et moi, Galbryr, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, voyons si on peut te trouver un petit remontant.

§§§

Harry vit, non sans un certain soulagement, la situation se renverser en leur faveur avec l'arrivée providentielle des Aurors. Près de lui, Sirius laissa furtivement apparaître que la situation commençait à l'inquiéter et qu'à son goût la venue des hommes du ministère n'était pas de trop.

Finalement, et étrangement, la bataille ne s'éternisa pas. Du regard, le Survivant rechercha ses compagnons du regard. Il fronça les sourcils. Tauri affichait un air inquiet alors que Gabrielle regardait convulsivement autour d'elle. Alors que tout le monde autour d'elles affichait un air soulagé, les deux Êtres magiques étaient tendues, comme si elles craignaient à tout moment une attaque. Pourtant, ils venaient de gagner. Non ?

Une explosion ébranla fortement cette certitude. Sous les yeux ébahis de l'assistance, la tour d'Astronomie s'affaissa sur elle-même dans un bruit infernal. Au milieu des pierres qui tombaient dans le parc, crépitait de faibles flammèches.

- Flamme ! cria brusquement Tauri.

La Magicienne était allongée sur le sol de ce qui avait du être un couloir menant à la tour détruite. Elle semblait inconsciente… ou pire : morte. A coté d'elle, une petite silhouette tenant un bâton devant lui tentait à grand mal de repousser les asseaux des responsables de ce carnage. Ondine se tenait debout au centre de ses Magiciennes, fière d'elle, observant le corps inanimé de sa semblable avec délectation.

Gabrielle s'envola vers elles, avec dans l'idée d'aider la Maîtresse du Feu, mais elle fut violemment repoussée et ne dut qu'a une intervention in extremis de Tauri de ne pas entrer violemment en contact avec le sol.

Harry regarda avec une certaine horreur, le petit homme être balayé à son tour et le corps de Flamme s'élever dans les airs. Il sentit près de lui Sirius se tendre.

Une colonne d'eau entoura brusquement la Magicienne et sembla la ramener à elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche dans un cri muet qui projeta une série de bulle autour d'elle. Elle se débattait avec la force du désespoir alors que sa souveraine riait à gorge déployée.

- Elle va mourir…

La voix de Tauri était faible et emprunte de désespoir.

- Elle est trop faible, elle ne pourra pas se sortir de là, reprit la Walkyrie, complètement abattue.

Le Survivant sentit une partie de lui se révolter face à cette idée. Il refusait de laisser quelqu'un mourir sous ses yeux sans rien faire. Mais que faire ? Il serra les poings et ferma les yeux, colérique. Que faire ? Que faire ?

Il sentit soudain une force l'envahir. Une douce puissance… Il ouvrit les yeux, et sans qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher, une vague de lumière se répandit autour de lui, telle une onde de choc, renversant au passage toutes les personnes présentes autour du jeune homme. Continuant sa route, cette magie lumineuse fit éclater la prison aquatique de la Maîtresse du Feu et repoussa violemment les autres Magiciennes.

A quatre pattes sur le sol, Flamme crachota de l'eau en toussant avant de relever promptement la tête. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment, la lumière de Harry lui avait rendu ses forces. Des flammes entourèrent donc ses semblables sans qu'elles ne puissent rien faire. Elles furent contraintes de battre rapidement en retraite.

La Magicienne sourit, victorieuse, avant que tout devienne flou autour d'elle et qu'elle ne resombre dans l'inconscience.

- Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit Sirius en se relevant, un peu dérouté.

- Harry a utilisé le pouvoir de Lily, répondit calmement Tauri, mais comme il l'a utilisé de façon instinctive, nous en avons subit les retombées.

Le susnommé regarda la gardienne de la mort avec incrédulité.

- C'est possible ?

La jeune femme sourit avec amusement.

- Bien entendu, le pouvoir de la Lumière coule dans tes veines, c'est pour cela que la Reine des Magiciennes t'en veut tellement. C'était Lumiane qui était pressentit pour ce rôle mais elle a tout laissé tombé pour épouser ton père. Ondine était en quelque sorte un deuxième choix, une roue de secours. Je crois qu'elle ne l'a jamais vraiment supportée. Et voir que Flamme était plus puissante qu'elle a du la mettre dans tous ses états, exacerbant sa colère et son sentiment d'infériorité jusqu'à donner ce que tu viens de voir…

Sirius cilla.

- Tu veux dire que Lily devait devenir une Reine ?? s'exclama-t-il incrédule. Et qu'elle a renoncé pour épouser James ?

- C'est ça, approuva Tauri.

- Merde, cet idiot avait encore plus de chance que ce que je croyais !

- Mr Black ! s'indigna McGonagall.

- Osez me dire que j'ai tort ! la mit au défi l'interpellé.

L'enseignante leva le nez d'un air hautain, montrant qu'elle était au dessus de ces enfantillages.

§§§

Galbryr secoua la tête en gémissant. Ces Magiciennes ne l'avaient pas raté. Regardant autour de lui il avisa du corps sans connaissance de Flamme. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme en grommelant contre les siennes et tous les êtres magiques du même acabit.

Le Druide tenta de réveiller la Maîtresse du Feu sans résultat et fatigué, il décida de reprendre sa forme de chat alors qu'une troupe d'élèves et de professeurs arrivaient à grandes enjambées. De toute façon, il savait que la jeune femme n'était qu évanouie de fatigue.

Mais dehors, la pluie avait cessé de tomber et bientôt les nuages disparaîtraient, effacés par la douce brise qui balayait le parc.

- La malédiction d'Ondine s'efface, souffla Gabrielle, autant pour elle-même que pour ses compagnons. Elle ne doit plus avoir la force de la maintenir…

§§§

**Voilà ce chapitre après une longue absence ! J'espère qu'il vous a plut ! Pour ceux qui s'en inquiètent, la fin de l'histoire avance à grand pas !!**

**En tout cas, j'attends vos reviews et surtout vos commentaires bons ou mauvais sur ce chapitre (peut-être un peu court, mais bon…). **

**En attendant, bonne vacances à tous !**

**Atlantea**


	13. Le destin de la magicienne

**Harry Potter et les magiciennes... et les autres !**

_**Petit rappel**__ : Flamme est une magicienne, la Maîtresse du Feu, mais également une personnalité bien connue : Hermione. Elle découvre que Pattenrond est un druide.  
Elle est sortie un temps avec Harry mais elle a rompu pour le protéger suite à une attaque de Voldemort dans laquelle Harry a failli mourir en la cherchant alors qu'elle se battait près de lui sous l'apparence de Flamme. __  
De plus elle semble être atteinte d'une mystérieuse maladie qui s'aggrave de jour en jour.__  
Harry, lui, s'avère être un « prince » comme son père avant lui et en tant que tel commande à de nombreuses races qui se battent contre Voldemort (Elfes, Puissances (une race d'anges), Licornes, Centaures, ect…). Il est amoureux d'Hermione et a mal prit la rupture. Ils sont en froid depuis. Par contre il n'aime pas Flamme et ne lui fait pas confiance. __  
Sirius a été ressuscité par les Trônes (une autre sorte d'anges), ce qui crée un véritable tollé parmi les Races. De plus il semble avoir une relation avec Tauri la Walkyrie… Celle-ci était autrefois au service de James.__  
Poudlard est attaqué par les Mangemorts et des Magiciennes. Flamme perd connaissance.__  
Harry apprend que sa mère était une Magicienne par la Reine Ondine et cette dernière tente de le tuer. Elle lui voue une grande haine qui trouve sa cause dans le fait que le poste de Reine devait revenir à Lily mais qu'elle a refusé pour épouser James, Ondine lui en veut énormément et la jalouse. __  
Lily donne le pouvoir de la lumière à Harry et il sauve Flamme d'Ondine._

_Et maintenant, la suite :_

**Le destin de la magicienne**

Flamme revint doucement à elle. Sa tête la faisait affreusement souffrir et elle avait un goût métallique de sang dans la bouche.

« La Belle au Bois Dormant se réveille, signifia une voix fort désagréable.  
- La ferme, » siffla-t-elle méchamment.

Merlin, elle avait affreusement mal à la tête ! Et envie de vomir également. Et se trouver face à Galbryr le druide au réveil n'était pas la chose la plus agréable qui soit. Elle tenta de se redresser, mais la douleur la cloua sur place. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement.

« Je te conseille de ne pas bouger, fillette. La malédiction de ta Reine a été levée, mais j'ai bien peur que…  
- Ce soit trop tard, compléta Flamme. Je sais. Je suis à bout de force. Pas la peine de prendre cet air affecté, druide.  
- Tu dis cela avec une telle décontraction.  
- J'ai eu plusieurs mois pour m'y faire. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Ondine aura eut sa vengeance. Mais cela ne la rend pas moins pathétique pour autant à mes yeux. »

Il y eut un bruit de pas et Hermione vit Tauri arriver en courant, suivie par Sirius et Harry.

« Flamme ! Par toutes les chevauchées ! Tu vas bien ? »

Galbyr eut un reniflement méprisant.

« Elle ne survivra pas. Vous le savez, n'est-il pas, Walkyrie ?  
- Mais Gabrielle a assurée que la malédiction qui maintenait la pluie avait été levée, protesta l'interrogée.  
- C'est le cas, approuva la magicienne d'une voix douce. Mais je suis trop faible. La malédiction m'a trop atteint. C'est f…  
- Ne dis pas ça ! se récria Tauri. Il doit y avoir quelque chose à faire.  
- Quoi ? »

Flamme était fatiguée et elle ne comprenait pas l'obstination de son amie. Il n'y avait rien à faire, elle le savait. Son Feu s'éteignait inexorablement et rien ne pouvait plus l'empêcher.

« Nous pourrions raviver tes flammes…  
- Impossible. Tu sais très bien qu'il faudrait trouver une autre Maîtresse du Feu pour faire cela, or…  
- Or, il n'y a qu'une Maîtresse naissant par génération pour chaque élément. Il n'y a personne d'autre maîtrisant le Feu, souffla Gabrielle en arrivant.  
- Alors, que fait-on ? intervint Sirius.  
- Rien, » conclut Hermione.

Il y eut un silence tendu.

« Le combat s'est bien terminé ? interrogea calmement la mourante.  
- Comment peux-tu demander ça !? » s'exclama Harry, excédé.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard perplexe.

« Tu es en train de mourir et tu demandes des nouvelles du combat ?!  
- C'est mon trav—  
- Silence ! fit le brun, péremptoire. Personne ne mourra, _point_.  
- Ainsi parla le petit prince, grinça Galbyr, railleur.  
- La ferme, druide, siffla Tauri, menaçante.  
- Vous pouvez m'ordonner tout ce que vous voulez, releva-t-il, mais nous savons tous ici à quoi nous en tenir. Vous avez laissé Flamme rester à Poudlard alors que la malédiction s'y répandait tout en sachant ce qu'elle risquait. Vous avez préféré la sécurité du prince à celle de cette magicienne.  
- Je ne te savais pas cet intérêt pour ma personne, Galbyr, signala Flamme. Mais à présent, cesse. »

Le druide eut un regard mauvais pour la Maîtresse du Feu. Agacé, il tourna les talons et se transforma en Pattenrond avant de disparaître.

« Ne me dites pas que… » fit Sirius en le regardant, les yeux ronds.

La malade eut un petit rire.

« Surprenant, n'est-ce pas ? Ce chat nous réservait plus d'une surprise.  
- Vous étiez au courant ?  
- En effet. Il n'est pas dangereux. Irascible, agaçant, mais pas dangereux. Que comptez-vous faire pour les autres magiciennes ?  
- C'est délicat, remarqua Gabrielle. Windy est morte pendant le combat mais Flora est restée de notre coté. Tempea est également décédée, probablement à cause de l'effort qu'elle a déployé pour figer le temps.  
- Les autres ?  
- Elles ont fui. On ne peut pas vraiment leur reprocher de suivre leur Reine. Toutefois… Il va être difficile de les faire accepter par les alliés.  
- Mais il reste Stella. Si elle reprend la couronne, cela pourrait-il rattraper la situation ?  
- _Mmm_… continua la Puissance. Peut-être. Cela dépendra en grande partie du prince, à mon avis. »

Flamme tourna la tête vers Harry et l'interrogea du regard. Les yeux carmin de la jeune fille semblaient le supplier.

« Tu es en train de mourir et tu t'en fais pour des femmes qui ont tenté de te tuer.  
- Elles sont mes sœurs. Ondine a commis des fautes mais elles ne méritent pas de toutes les payer. Et… »

Elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux violente. Elle crachota de sang et pâlit dangereusement.

« Ça suffit, annonça Tauri. Nous allons te conduire à l'infirmerie. »

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flamme sombra peu de temps après dans l'inconscience. La regardant sans mot, Tauri se demanda ce qu'elle devait faire. Il était fort probable que la jeune fille décède dans les jours que allaient venir. Alors… ses amis devaient-ils savoir ? Le respect des règles de l'ordre des magiciennes paraissaient ridicule étant données les circonstances.

La Walkyrie regarda le visage paisible mais pâle de sa protégée comme si elle y cherchait une réponse à ses questions.

« Que caches-tu ? »

La voix de Sirius la fit sursauter. L'ancien détenu se tenait à l'entrée de l'infirmerie, lui lançant un regard froid. Elle ferma les yeux, incapable de le soutenir.

« Tu caches quelque chose, Tauri. Quelque chose d'important, je le sais. Qui va souffrir de la mort de cette gamine sans même savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé ? Car c'est bien là le problème, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sirius était beaucoup trop perspicace, songea la Walkyrie. Elle poussa un soupir.

« Moi, j'ai souffert, Tauri, reprit-il en s'avançant. J'ai cru que tu étais morte dans cette attaque. Je t'ai pleuré. _Nous _t'avons tous pleuré ! Remus, James, Lily… _Pourquoi_ ?  
- Parce que c'étaient les règles, Sirius. Je n'avais pas le choix. Je suis réellement morte ce jour-là. Mais seulement, étant donnée ma condition, j'ai pu revenir.  
- Quelqu'un savait ?  
- James. En tant que prince, il devait en avoir conscience. Je crois qu'il comptait m'ordonner de revenir mais… enfin, il est mort et c'en est resté là. »

L'évadé d'Azkaban s'arrêta devant elle.

« C'en est resté là ? répéta-t-il avec amertume. Alors _c'est tout_ ?  
- Sir—  
- Quoi ? Que vas-tu me dire ? Je t'_aimais_ !  
- Je suis une Walkyrie ! s'agaça Tauri en se levant. Je n'ai _pas le droit_ d'aimer un humain ? Ne l'as-tu pas encore compris ?! »

Les yeux de l'homme s'agrandirent de stupeur alors que son interlocutrice soupirait.

« Peu importe. Laissons le passé là où il est, veux-tu ?  
- Non. »

Au moins, il n'avait pas changé, songea la Walkyrie, le cœur serré.

« Et elle, reprit Sirius, qui n'a-t-elle pas le droit d'aim… Oh Merlin ! Dis moi que ce n'est pas ça ! »

Tauri eut un sourire désabusé en se rasseyant.

« Ne te pose pas tant de question, Sirius, cela vaut mieux, crois moi.  
- Non ! Nom d'une chouette, comment ai-je pu passer à coté de ça ! C'était tellement évident ! Harry est-il au courant ?  
- C'est bien la dernière personne qui devrait l'être.  
- Comment peux-tu être aussi froide, Tauri ? Il a le droit de savoir ! Il l'aime !  
- La question n'est pas là ! Je te l'ai dit, l'amour entre une créature magique et un humain, tout sorcier qu'il soit, est voué par avance à l'échec ! Quel intérêt qu'il sache ?  
- C'est pour ça qu'elle a rompu, alors. A cause de cette règle stupide !  
- Harry a faillit se faire tuer en la cherchant alors qu'elle combattait à ses cotés. Elle a donc décidé de faire ce qu'elle devait. Rien de plus.  
- Tout comme toi lorsque tu es partie. C'est _complètement stupide_ ! Et je refuse de cacher la vérité à Harry.  
- Ne sois pas idiot ! Que vas-tu lui dire exactement ? Et, franchement, penses-tu que cela change quelque chose à la situation ?  
- Au moins, il saura la vérité, » cingla Sirius d'une voix douloureuse.

La Walkyrie se prit la réplique comme une gifle. Elle avait aimé cet homme, autrefois, et elle l'aimait probablement toujours. Cependant, les êtres magiques semblaient vouées à ne pouvoir aimer les humains. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait dit, il ne s'agissait pas d'une règle, simplement d'un constat. La seule obligation qu'elles avaient été de garder le secret sur leur race… et ce devait être ce qui posait problème.

« Et quelle vérité suis-je censé connaître ? »

La voix de Harry fit sursauter Tauri. Elle se leva brusquement, manquant faire tomber sa chaise. Qu'avait-il entendu, exactement ? Depuis quand était-il là ?

« Sirius, qu'est-ce que je dois savoir ?  
- Ne lui dit rien ! » siffla la Walkyrie entre ses dents.

Le parrain de garçon lui lança un regard noir.

« A propos de Flamme…  
- Sirius !  
- C'est Hermione. »

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent d'horreur.

**A suivre**…

_**Je sais, je sais, je suis très longue à publier mes chapitres. Je n'ai plus vraiment de temps pour l'écriture, alors c'est ça ou abandonner mes fics en cours, ce que je ne désire pas faire. J'espère que vous m'excusez pour cette lenteur et que ce chapitre – assez modeste, je l'admets – vous a plut.**_

_**Je vais tout faire pour terminer cette fic ainsi que le Prince des Etoiles. Je remercie de leur patience ceux qui me lisent encore. **_

_**Atlantea. **_


End file.
